Muggle-Born Depature
by Akoth
Summary: After passing a marriage law Hermione has finally had enough of the bigotry and lies and plans on leaving taking the muggle-borns with her. Friendships will be lost, loved ones betrayed and love will be found along the way. All thw while having a great adventure and screwing over the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Belongs to Rowling

A/N; let me know what you think.

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

Not with a bang but a whimper

The hollow men by T. S. Eliot

Hermione thought of herself as a reasonable person, she knew she had many flaws she wasn't blind too them. She was bossy, could nag quite a bit, had a bad habit of correcting people when they were wrong, was a bleeding heart, but her most brilliant flaw that she embraced from time to time was her vindictiveness. Hermione liked to give people second chances and always tried to look for the good in people especially the ones she loved. But when Hermione was crossed, when someone was hurting someone she cared about then the gloves were off. Just ask Rita Skeeter, Dolores Umbridge and Marietta Edgecomb, and at the time she was only trying to scare them. But this time, she was going to go beyond just scaring them in an attempt to prove a point, oh no she was going to bring them to their knees. The wizarding world was going to pay for its bigotry and racism she was going to make sure of it. They would pay.

0~0~0~0~0

Hermione was a planner, she had made plans for various scenarios throughout her life, the current plan had been forming since the end of her third year when she saw how professor Lupin had been treated. The summer before fourth year she had asked Mr. Weasley about the ministry and the wizarding population, she had asked if it was possible to get a census of hiring practices in England claiming she was just curious. What she saw had shocked her the statistics of the unemployed or those on the lower rung employment scale were made up of entirely muggle borns. Going up the chart were half blood who held entry level, some mid level jobs then the purebloods who held all the top positions and majority of middle level jobs. She had then found the laws that penalised business for hiring muggleborns and unfair taxes that were aimed at muggleborn owned business. The message was clear muggle borns didn't have a future in wizarding Britain.

Her first stop in her plan was going to be Hogwarts. Hermione made her way to the apparation point, spun on her heel and with a pop she was gone. It was a cloudless sunny day on the Scottish highlands when she arrived, Hermione didn't stop to look around with hurried steps she made her way up the castle. She had bumped in to Flinch who had given her the password to the headmistress office. Hermione was soon upon McGonagalls office door, she knocked and waited to be invited in after no response she knocked one more time before going in to the office.

Some of the portraits were asleep while others were conversing with other portraits in the room. The book that registered every magical birth in the country was placed next to the window, the quill was currently adding a new name to the book, that's what Hermione had come for. She wasn't going to steal it, no that would give away what she wanted to accomplish, she just needed to place a charm that copied every old name and new new one that appeared in the book. She knew she didn't have long before McGonagall would come back to her office, it was pure luck that Hermione had found it unoccupied. Discreetly palming her wand she cast a detection spell to see what kind of protection the book had surprisingly the only thing she detected was an anti theft charm. Hermione shook her head, wizards stupidity and arrogance never stopped amazing her. With another discreet flick of her wrist she placed the duplication charm and sat back in the chair waiting for the headmistress.

 **Severus had been watching her since she had entered the room, he had noticed her trying to discreetly use her wand. Anyone else would not have noticed but he wasn't just was good but he had been a spy for twenty years if he wasn't observant he would have died a long time ago.**

"Miss. Granger may I ask what brings you to the headmistress office today?" drawled the silky voice of her ex potions professor. He placed the book he was pretending to read on his lap and looked down his nose at her.

"Good afternoon Master Snape," Hermione said while dipping her head in respect. "I wanted to see professor McGonagall about using the restricted section for some research." It wasn't a complete lie she did want to double check some information before she went on with her plan.

 **Snape couldn't detect an outright lie But he was currently a painting a shadow of his former self so he might be wrong. He picked up his book and went back pretending to read it while watching her.**

Minevar had been alerted to someone entering her office, she made her way from the forbidden forest to her office to be met with the sight of one of her favourite students. Hermione asked about using the restricted section which she agreed to before they sat down to some tea to catch up on what has been happening with the school.

When Hermione left McGonagalls office her anger had been restocked. That woman had lied to her just like everyone else she had once respected had. Hermione's cloak bellowed behind her as she made her way towards the gates. The sun was setting casting an orange glow behind the forbidden forest making it appear as if it were on fire.

Promises of her having a promising future in wizarding britain rung through her head, promises made by countless teachers, "lies!" She spat out angrily. Hermione stopped in her tracks suddenly, the only teachers who hadn't ever spoken those words were Flitwick, Snape and Sloughgarn. Did they know? And if they did why didn't they tell her. She resumed her quick pace and was soon at the gates, with one last look at the castle she popped away.

Arriving at Diagon Alley, and quickly stepping behind an alley she cast a glamour charm, changing her hair and eyes. Checked her wrist watch and noted she had twenty minutes before the owl post office closed. Hermione had to get in touch with the others, but she would start small, first a few muggleborns from the DA and a select few muggleborns who she knew from Hogwarts. If they seemed receptive she would ask them to invite others to the next meeting. Hermione was going to go through with this with or without them, but she hoped they would join her.

There were a couple of people in the building, she quietly moved to an empty table that people used when filling out orders and wrote the messages she needed, placed a few security charms ensuring only the intended person read the message. Hermione stepped up to the counter and placed her twenty three envelopes on the counter and slid them to the attendant. She watched as he placed them on twenty three owl and watched them fly away. Once she was sure they were truly gone she made her way for home.

The stars were out when she arrived at the steps of Grimmuald Place. She looked for any signs of danger before letting herself in. This was where she had been staying since coming back from Australia, she had done a short stint after the war at the burrow but had needed to escape the grief surrounding Fred's death. Her and the twins had never truly been friends, she thought of them as slackers not living up to their full potential. She had seen their products at work and knew the complex magic and time that went in to their products. They had invented and perfected potions, charms and transfigurations. At the time she thought they had wasted their intellect and time on childish endeavours. She had been wrong but it was a bit late now to make amends, George had locked himself in their old room at the burrow and the only person who was allowed in was his mother and he didn't even speak to her.

" Judgemental, another flaw to add to the list," she thought as she took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack. There were voices coming from the kitchen. Hermione walked in and spotted Ron and Harry sitting at the dining table, Harry stopped talking when he spotted Hermione. Harry rubbed the back of his neck a sign on nervousness. Hermione sat next to Ron, "hey Mione."

Hermione sighed, "Ron I told you I don't like nicknames." "You okay Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Hermione." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Hermione I heard a rumour that the ministry passed a...marriage law."

Hermione already knew this, this is what had ignited her plans. This was what had pushed her too far. "What does it entail, what are the conditions?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck again, looking anywhere but at Hermione. Hermione waited for Harry to tell her what she already knew, she could hear Kreacher shuffling his feet against the stone floor, the ticking of the clock on the wall. Hermione looked at Ron who was also avoiding making eye contact with her.

"We took many loses during the war and ministry doesn't think their will be enough of a population for the wizarding world do survive." Harry quickly glanced at her her before looking away immediately, "so they are implementing a marriage law, pairing muggleborns and half bloods with purebloods."

"They expect paired couples to have children within a year, and a minimum of two kids."

"How long do I have,and what happens if I refuse?" Hermione knew the answers to this questions but she wanted to see how much Harry knew and what he thought of it.

"The announcement goes out in two days...so Monday. We have three months before the ministry picks someone for you." Harry run his hands through his hair, "lack of compliance will mean, having your magic bound, memories erased and sent back to the muggle world." he finished uncomfortably.

Ron grabbed her hands and looked at her earnestly, "you have nothing to worry about Mione, I will marry you." he smiled at her, " everyone knows we were always meant to end up together."

Hermione internally sighed, this was one of the reasons why her and Ron would never work, he didn't know her. Ron wanted to marry someone like his mother and the only thing her and Molly Weasley had in common was the nagging. She turned to look at harry who was waiting for her reaction.

Hermione knew Harry better than anyone she could confidently say, and she knew Harry would be gong along with this ridiculous law. What Harry had ever wanted more than even killing Voldemort was a family. He was an unofficial son to Molly and Arthur, dating Ginny and she knew he wanted to marry her. Harry had everything he wanted and the law was just speeding things up. He had his family and she knew that he wouldn't risk it for her.

The thought hurt. Harry was terrified of losing his relationship with the Weasley's. They were the people be saw being able to help fulfil his biggest dream. Parental love from Molly and Arthur, first friends from Ron, wife and children from Ginny and siblings from the rest of the Weasley's. That's why he never came to her defence against any Weasley. Not when Ron had made her cry multiple times during their friendship, or when he had belittled her views, insulted her intelligence and bullied her. Not when Molly had given her the cold shoulder at fourteen and passive aggressively accused her of being lose. She knew she was alone in this.

"I know it's not ideal, but we will be fine, we will be officially brother and sister now," he said laughing nervously. "well you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"I'm going to go to bed, see you tomorrow." she stood and kissed the boys on the cheek and exited the kitchen.

Once Harry couldn't hear Hermione's footsteps anymore he turned to Ron, "do you think she is okay?"

Ron looked at his best friend confused, "Mione? Why shouldn't she be?"

"Hermione doesn't normally like people planning her life for her and this is what the ministry is doing."

"If Hermione had a problem she would loudly let us know." Ron said as he grabbed another butterbeer.

The room was dark, she didn't even bother lighting the gas lamp in her room. She crawled under the covers fully clothed and tried holding back her tears. The room didn't hold any of her personal effects, their wasn't a single picture, an item of clothing, book or even stationery in the room. She still had everything in her beaded bag, which she carried with her at all times. One year after the war and she felt like she was still running and fighting. After the funerals hermione had left to go find her parents. She had had spent four and a half months in Australia looking for them before finding out they were dead.

Four and a half moths in which they had conducted the trials for the death eaters, snatchers and anyone who had helped Voldemort. The whole thing was just a huge farce. Hermione had read the trial postscripts. She didn't want to think of that now, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut wrapping her arms around her abdomen looking for some sort of comfort.

Hermione thought of the true reason why the marriage law was actually being put in place. Even with the losses that the muggleborns had suffered during the war, they still held the majority in the wizarding world. So when Martin McAdams had confronted and killed the ministry snatcher who had not been imprisoned for killing his muggle parents then going on to torture, rape and kill his muggleborn 19 year old ministry and wizengmot had seen the potential problem, if the muggleborns decided to go after the purebloods they didn't stand a good chance of surviving. Marrying muggleborns to purebloods and having them have children would hopefully reduce this risk. It was hard killing the mother, father of your child.

Hermione buried her face in the pillow, " This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper," she thought as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Please review let me know what you think. Chapter 3 preview at the end.

Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter.

Martin Luther King Jr.

The kitchen was quite this early in the morning, Harry and Ron normally didn't wake up till ten on weekends. Hermione placed her tea cup in the sink and made her way to the door. Stepping outside Grimuald Place Hermione wrapped her coat around her body. It was a chilly morning, the sun hidden behind the clouds. Hermione walked down the street making her way to the nearest tube station.

The only sound Hermione could here on the quite residential street was the click, clacking of her low heeled ankle boots against the pavement. Another gust of wind blew past Hermione, she lowered her head and kept walking. The tube station was busy with people heading home after a night out and others going to work. She sat by the door and waiting for the train to start moving.

Hermione arrived in the private room she had hired above the pub and waited for the others to arrive. After casting extension charms on the room and conjuring up chairs, Hermione made her way to the window to watch people walking past.

Thirty minutes later everyone had arrived. Hermione stood in front of everyone before delving in to what the ministry had planned for them she had them sign a charmed parchment that made it impossible for them to speak of anything that went on in the meeting without her express verbal permission and would alert her if anyone tried.

Hermione stood in front of everyone and spoke, "The ministry is introducing a marriage law that will pair muggleborns and half blood with purebloods in the hopes of making the magical population bigger."

Everyone looked shocked, "the people who were trying to kill us a year ago now want to marry us and start a family?" Paul Tyler asked.

"That's what they are claiming, this is the same ministry that accused us of stealing magic from purebloods and hunted, killed and imprisoned us."

Hermione squared her shoulders, "I think the real reason is because they are scared of us coming after them, this is just another way for them to control us."

"So are we going after them?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"I can't fight another war, my parent s were killed by snatchers who were looking for me" Sally Anne whispered. "I have two younger sibling depending on me, if I die they go in to care."

"I'm not asking anyone to fight, I'm asking you all to leave with me" Hermione said. "You and your family members."

"Where is Harry?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked. " What does he thin of this."

Hermione knew that this question was coming, " Harry doesn't know about what I'm doing, this won't affect Harry like it will the rest of us."

"Harry has everything he ever wanted, he doesn't see anything wrong with the law. Hermione said sounding hurt. "He isn't one of us."

"Harry is the boy who conquered, he is practically a pureblood God to them."

After getting her emotions in order Hermione went on to explain what she had found out before fourth year. When she was done she gave everyone in the room a moment think over what she had said.

"I don't know about you all but I'm tired of them determining where my life will go, who I will marry and have kids with, what jobs are deemed worthy of my station," Hermione sighed. "I just want a say in my life."

Hermione begun pacing, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I'm tired of the injustice, them giving us scraps and expecting us to be grateful for it."

"My plan is for us to leave the wizarding world, make our own country."

Justin laughed, "You can't just make your own country."

"Says who, when the wizarding world broke off from the muggle world that's exactly what they did. They are a country within a country." Hermione then smiled, "but we can do one better, we will form an island, hide it then terraform it."

Hermione was excited, she had had this idea in her head since first year. Well at the time it was more of an interesting project, she didn't think she would actually ever get to do it.

"It won't be easy, we will need to get plants, seeds, livestock and animals," Hermione was pacing again. "We will basically have to be self sufficient, we will make our own laws, government and be our own people." She then turned to face them, "it will be our world."

Dean was amazed, he knew Hermione was smart, ridiculously smart but what she had just proposed was brilliant. "You are sure this will work?"

Hermione eagerly nodded pulling out several large binders from her beaded bag, "I have research and instructions on magical and muggle farming, law, medicine, how to build houses. Everything you need to make a society."

"I really think we can do this but we have to work together."

Terry Boot understood what Hermione had talked about, he had graduated fifth in their year and his NEWT scores were excellent, but he couldn't find a job. But Cormac McLaggen the Gryffindor idiot had somehow managed to secure a job with the ministry. His parents were dead so he had nothing left in England, he was going to take Hermione on her offer.

"How long will it take to get set up."

" First I need 6 other witches or wizards to help me cast the spell."

"Wait, where is this country going to be anyway?" someone asked.

"Somewhere in the Central Pacific ocean." Hermione the area has a temperate climate and lots of rainfall.

Hermione noticed the clock on the wall and realised that they had been talking for six and a half hours, they had missed lunch. It was best to stop where they were and continue on Monday, after they had thought about it.

"I think we should stop for now, think about it and we can meet on Monday at eight and move from there."

"I'm in," dean said standing up. " The wizarding world has nothing to offer me."

"I'm in to," said Seamus mirroring Dean and standing up.

Soon everyone in the room was doing the same. Hermione was touched they had faith in her. "I need you to think of others who would like to join us and anything else you think will be a good idea for our new home."

Hermione took back her research and instruction files as people begun to leave the room. The only people left were Seamus, Dean and her.

"You know they won't just let us go." Dean said while watching Hermione put the room back to it's original size. Hermione turned to look at him and smiled, "I know but they will never be able to find us."

"So everything will be ready before the law will be implemented?" Seamus asked.

"No," Hermione replied while closing the door, walking down the stairs. "We are going to have to go in to hiding while we prepare the island.

Seamus looked at her as if she had grown a new, "how are you going to manage that, there has to be thousands of us who will have to hide."

"They won't be able to find us," Hermione said. "Have you ever noticed the house elves at Hogwarts working or even seeing them?"

Both boys nodded no. "The elves magic is different and wizards haven't really taken the time to try and understand it." Hermione run her hands through her hair before continuing "they are able to move around unseen and unheard unless they want to be, basically hiding in plain sight.

"We will do the same. "

"You found a spell that can do that?" Seamus asked.

Hermione smiled at the Irish man, " I haven't been able to find a spell to replicate it, but there are a few elves who are willing to help us, they can cast the spell on us."

"What's stopping them from betraying us, elves are only faithful to their masters."

"I have a few house elves bound to me, so they won't reveal our plans." Hermione stated looking at her feet.

Dean looked at her in shock, "you founder of S.P.E.W bound house elves to servitude?"

Hermione blushed, "I had an elf explain to me the bond between house elves and wizards." Still looking at her feet, "yeah I bound a few elves to servitude, I will explain why later. I have to go this way to catch my tube back to Grimmuald Place." After a quick goodbye Hermione headed on her way home.

Seamus watched the brunette going down the steps, " do you think this will work?"

"I heard what she did during the war and during school with Harry and Ron and she is scarily smart, if anyone can do it it's her," Dean said turning to walk in the opposite direction.

Dinner at the burrow was a loud affair, for the first time in months it was at the same noise level it had been before the war. A family meeting had been called to discuss the marriage law. The ministry had set a three month limit to find your partner before petitioning the ministry who then approved or disapproved it. If the deadline passed and you still didn't have a partner then the ministry chose one for you.

Everyone apart from three occupants at the table were discussing wedding details. Charlie had made his views on being told who to marry very clear, he was currently nursing a large tumbler of firewhiskey. George had not spoken a single word since sitting at the table and was currently staring at his food. Hermione had a polite smile on her face, pretending to listen to the inane conversations happening around her. She had told Molly to decide and arrange everything for the wedding, much to the delight of the older witch.

Hermione made her excuses and left the burrow, planning on spending the rest of her night at the library in Grimuald Place. Hermione made her way slowly to the edge of the Burrows wards. The night was a bit cool, there wasn't a single cloud in the night sky. Hermione loved the Burrows garden at night, it was so quite she would just sit and listen to the nights creatures and stare at the sky. The wildflowers were in bloom and the air smelt divine. Hermione stopped when she heard someone calling her name, turning around she was met with the sight of George hurrying after her.

"Hey George, how are you?"

"I want in." George said confidently.

Hermione stared wide eyed at him, " I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

George gave her a smile the first one she had seen on him since the war ended.

"I know you Granger, there is no way you are okay with this." George said as he stared down at the much shorter girl. "You have a plan to get out of this and I want to be included."

Hermione looked at George and thought over her options. She could use someone like George on their side, he was inventive and brilliantly smart. Hermione reached in to her beaded bag and gave him the parchment to sign.

PREVIEW CHAPTER 3

She wasn't expecting to find George, she stepped back and let him in. "I'm not going to ask you if you are okay," he said while scooping her up and carrying her to the bed. Hermione was shocked by George's sudden action, she squirmed trying to get down. He just held her tighter and gently lowered her to the bed, sliding next to her. Placing her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her offering her as much comfort as he could. "They are both idiots." At hearing those words Hermione clenched his shirt, broke down and mourned her lost friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: everything will make sense the more the story progresses. let me know if i lose you and i will try and explain, and if someone would like to BETA this for me let me know.

In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.

Martin Luther King Jr.

It had been a busy two months since the marriage law had been announced. Hermione had chosen a Friday of the last week before the deadline to get married. A small part of her was sorry for stringing Ron along by planning a wedding that would never happen. But Hermione had a role to play, she didn't want to raise suspicions.

Hermione could feel a migraine coming on, she wasn't sleeping much, missing meals and stressing out about everything that needed to be done. She felt like she was back in fifth year preparing for herOWLS and those dreadful two months she spent revising for the NEWTS before taking the tests instead of going back to finish her seventh year. But this was more important than all of that, thousands of people and their families were depending on her, if she made a mistake it would be a disaster.

Hermione had come back from a team meeting, as much as she hated to admit it she couldn't do it all by herself. She had delegated and picked team leaders and they then chose their own team members . Neville was in charge of anything green that was going to the island and grown on the island. Neville was currently on an expedition gathering plants that were to be transported to the island in a few months. Luna was in charge of any living animal that was going on the island be it livestock or wildlife.

George and Justin were in charge of acquisition for things that would make living on the island possible from furniture to building materials and transportation making sure everything that was supposed to get to the island did when the time came.

Dean, Terry and Seamus had been in charge of recruiting in the beginning but were currently going around the muggle families that had decided to stay in England and placing their homes under fidelius charms in the hopes of offering some protection once their children left. Hermione stepped in where she was needed and mainly just oversaw what the teams were doing and doing research.

 **With the short time frame they had they had to focus on essentials first. They couldn't move to the island for another four months, and the marriage law was coming in to effect in a month. so everything they collected was being stored in shipping containers and placed under preservation charms. The only things were the animals which they couldn't get till the island was complete because they didn't have the space for them to roam about.**

A week after the marriage law had been announced Hermione, Dean, George, Luna, Neville, Terry and Justin had taken an illegal portkey to Hawaii. They then hired a boat to take them hundreds of miles from Hawaii to the GPS coordinates that would be there new home. it had taken six hours of them casting together to complete the spell. After casting a notice me not charm around the area where the island would be once it had finished forming. They had then returned to the Hawaiian island and taken another illegal portkey home, they had all spent the next day sleeping.

Luna and Neville joining them had been a surprise to her, Dean had come to her saying that Neville was distraught that the ministry was breaking him and Luna who he had been engaged to for a year. They had been an invaluable addition to their side.

Hermione's grandparents had left her their old dairy farm which had acres of land surrounding it, this was where Hermione had decided they would hide till they could move. They had bought enough magical tents to provide everyone with temporary housing. The farm was currently under the fidelius charm as winky one of Hermione's bonded elves as secret keeper.

Hermione was currently going through housing plans that one of the muggleborns father had come up with. Hermione was tired she really wished she had a time turner, she placed her head on the desk resting her eyes. Deans serval patronus came in to the room, she sat up waiting for the message, "come to the ministry, emergency" the serval spoke.

She quickly put the plans away and raced out of the house and apparated once she stepped outside. Dean was waiting for her when she arrived. "What's wrong?"

Dean looked worried, "they arrested Tracy Davies."

Hermione thought of the name, she wasn't on the list of people leaving. "umm...she was in our year, half blood and in slytherin?" Clearly not understanding what was going on.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, "we were friends in Hogwarts, secretly of course, she and her boyfriend who is a pureblood had requested permission to marry from the ministry." He let go of her shoulders and rubbed his face, " they denied it, said she had to marry Zabini. When she refused they arrested her."

"Please Hermione you have to get her out."

Hermione nodded and made her way towards the department of marriage, births and deaths. She entered the office without knocking and headed to the secretary, " I need to speak to your boss." The young woman nodded and scurried off to her boss's office.

" Where is Tracy's fiancé?" Hermione turned to ask Dean.

"He has also been arrested for not complying, they had apparently already picked a match for him."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "but they can't do that, we have a month left." "Do they know?"

Dean shook his head and sat down in a nearby chair, "from what Tracy told me Zabini has been obsessed with her since Hogwarts, when he petitioned for her and she refused Zabini then went to the ministry and arranged this whole thing in the hopes of forcing her in to agreeing."

Hermione sat down next to him, "oh god..."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence the department head walked in. "Miss Granger what a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione placed a polite smile on her face, "and you too, I'm here about the Tracy Davies matter. I would like to know why she was arrested and why her petition was rejected."

The man's eyes hardened at her sudden questions, " a more appropriate wizard has petitioned for her and we have decided he is a better match ."

"There is still a month left before you can take any action against her."

The man bristled at her tone of voice, stood to his full height before answering, "the ministry doesn't have to explain anything, you have no say in this matter."

"Fine, let's see what Harry has to say about this," she flicked her wand out and cast a patronus to Harry to come to her location.

Hermione sat back down and waited, tapping her legs anxiously. Harry arrived five minutes later out of breath, closely followed by Ron. Hermione jumped off her seat and went over to Harry, quickly explaining what was going on and asked if he could at least speak to the department head to release Tracy and her boyfriend.

"Hermione I thought you were injured or near death, why is this important to you?" Harry asked.

"Because what they are doing is wrong."

"They are just snakes Mione, they don't matter," Ron said adjusting his robes.

Hermione gritted her teeth, and took a breath between clenched teeth. " They matter Ron snakes or not, Zabini is playing the ministry to get what he wants!"

She turned back to Harry looking at him imploringly, "please Harry can you just talk to him even if you can't get the ministry to reconsider the matches could they at least release them. "

"At least they can spend a month together before they are forced to marry someone else. " Hermione was planning to offer them refuge once they were released.

"Don't do it mate, not worth it, " Ron said. " Come one we have to go finish that report for Kingsley. Ron gave her a kiss and walked out of the office.

"The ministry knows what they are doing Hermione, we should let them handle this." Harry squeezed her hand and went after Ron.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room looking at the door. "I would like you to leave my office Miss. Granger, the man spoke standing behind her. Suddenly there was a hand holding hers, Hermione flinched at the touch. Looking up she saw that it was Dean who was offering her this small comfort. She squeezed his hand in gratitude and walked out of the office, Dean following close behind.

Once outside the ministry Hermione pulled Dean in to an alley casting a quick privacy spell. "I want you to spread the word to everyone, emergency portkeys on them at all times, the time frame is going up we leave for the farm in nine days."

Dean nodded, "are you okay?"

Hermione's features hardened, her eyes blazing with fury, " no but I will be." Dean gave her a quick hug before apparating away. Hermione wanted to cry, she wanted to break down, scream, curse and just let her grief, anger and disappointment consume her. But she didn't, she clamped down on all she was feeling, "I can breakdown later, I can mourn another day." With a pop she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione was currently hunched over Neville's notes and plans for the greenhouses and farms revising his proposal. She felt the wards she had placed on the stairs going off, before she heard a knock at her door. Hermione sighed she wasn't in the mood for seeing anyone. There was another knock, she pushed her chair back and made her way to open the door.

She wasn't expecting to find George, she stepped back and let him in. "I'm not going to ask you if you are okay," he said while scooping her up and carrying her to the bed. Hermione was shocked by George's sudden action, she squirmed trying to get down. He just held her tighter and gently lowered her to the bed, sliding next to her. Placing her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her offering her as much comfort as he could. "They are both idiots." At hearing those words Hermione clenched his shirt, broke down and mourned her lost friendship."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up to find herself under the covers fully clothed and a note from George saying he went to finish a project and he would check on her later on. Her stomach growled and she realised she hadn't had dinner last night and it was almost lunchtime. Picking up her wand she made the bed with a quick flick and made her way downstairs in search of food.

After fixing herself a sandwich she sat to read the prophet while she ate her lunch. Hermione then noticed the obituary of the death of Louis Muller who according to the article had a tragic accident falling off his broom on his way home. Hermione's face grew pale, Louis Muller Tracy's boyfriend had a "tragic accident". She gripped the the newspaper tightly her knuckles turning white.

The kitchen door suddenly opened and in walked Harry. "Hey Hermione you woke up late today." Hermione gritted her teeth stomping down on the raging anger she felt trying to consume her. "Don't feel to great, so slept in." Hermione replied.

"Will you be coming to the Burrow for Sunday dinner today?" Harry asked as he sat down in front of her.

"No I still feel a bit under the weather, give my apologies to everyone." Hermione got up and made her way back to her room, leaving her sandwich half eaten.

Harry watched Hermione walk out of the kitchen, he knew he had hurt her yesterday. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his face, he was going to try and make it up to her, there was an ancient runes book she had wanted he would get her that, maybe spend the day in muggle London, he knew she loved it there.

Something was going on with Hermione, he wasn't as oblivious as Ron. But he didn't know what it was, they hadn't been spending a lot of time together with Ginny wanting his opinion on the wedding, auror training he really hasn't had time. He would try harder to spend sometime together, he vowed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a sunny beautiful day, little white clouds floated across the blue sky. Hermione took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Today was the day, 4 thousand muggleborns some with their families would simply vanish from the wizarding world. Hermione had been at the farm since dawn making sure everything was ready, in 2 hours everyone would be arriving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry let himself in to Grimmuald Place breathing a huge sigh of relief, he had just sat his final auora exams. He wanted to go to the Burrow but first wanted to see if Hermione wanted to come. Knocking on her door he waited for a response, not receiving one he knocked again and opened the door. The room was as it has always been devoid of any person effects but no Hermione sitting at her desk writing or reading on her bed. Harry went on to check the library, kitchen, living and still no Hermione.

She must be at the Burrow he thought as he flooed to the Burrow. It was quite in the Burrow but he could hear voices coming from outside. Harry raised his hands to shield his eyes from the sun, trying to see if he could spot anyone. Ginny came bounding over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "How were you exams," she asks as she leads him to the bench under the oak tree.

Harry didn't answer her, be was still scanning the fields around the Burrow. He couldn't spot her bushy curls anywhere. "Have you seen Hermione?"

""No isn't she at Grimmuald Place?"

"No I just came from there, thought we could spend some time together haven't really had the time with everything going on," Harry said looking at his fiancé.

"Well here comes Ron he probably knows where she is."

Ron plopped down next to Harry and stretched out his long legs, "You guys want to play a game of quiditch before dinner?"

"umm no...have you seen Hermione?"

Ron run his hands across his stumbled jaw, "no last I saw her was 2 three days ago. That night I came over before the cannons game."

Harry was starting to panic, that was the last time he saw Hermione, but no that can't be because that was three days ago. They lived in the same house how can he not notice that he hasn't seen her for three days. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ginny shaking his shoulders. "Dad is calling us in, come on."

They arrived to find all the Weasleys with their respective partners except for charlie and George who still hadn't picked anyone. Arthur and Molly looked worried. "What's wring Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur stopped his pacing and turned to Harry. "where is Hermione?"

"we don't know haven't seen her for three days." Harry answered feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her for three days, you live together and you," Bill pointed at Ron, "are engaged to her."

"We have been busy with training, haven't seen much of each other for a few months," Ron answered as he sat down at the table.

At their answers Molly and Arthur paled.

"What's wrong dad?" Charlie asked noticing his fathers expression.

"There are rumours in the ministry that muggleborns are going missing."

Everyone was shocked, "is it death eaters?" Bill asked.

Arthur shook his head, "the DMLE doesn't think so, if it was them they would have made more of a show of it." he run a hand through his thinning hair, "they say it's like they just vanished."

The kitchen was quite, everyone wondering where Hermione was and thinking of the muggleborns.

"Hermione, " Harry said aloud.

Molly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sure she is fine, probably at the library in Hogwarts. Minerva said she has been spending a lot of time there."

That wasn't what Harry was worried about, he had a feeling that Hermione was behind this or involved somehow. Harry grabbed his wand and cast his patronus to send a message to Hermione, when he was done instead of the patronus galloping off, it stood still looking at him. "Go to Hermione," Harry said. His stag patronus still didn't move but pawed the table with his hoof then vanished.

Harry looked worriedly at the other occupants in the room, "what just happened?"

"It means it can't find her," Bill said his expression grim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; don't own it.**

 **A/N: There will be time jumps in this chapter.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _"In a time of universal deceit, telling the truth is a revolutionary act."_

 _-George Orwell_

The Minister of Magic Dawlish was anxiously pacing his office muttering to himself. Being on the job for less than a year he was currently cursing his luck, "should have left the job to Kingsley," he said to the empty room. He had tried to keep the disappearance of the muggle-borns quite, an impossible task when over half of your population goes missing. A delegation from the International Confederation of Wizards were on their way to discuss the situation.

There was a knock on his door bringing him out of his thoughts, he stopped pacing and quickly hurried to sit behind his desk before telling them to come in. Four wizards made their way in to his office wearing black robes with white trimmings. "Minister Dawlish I am Antoine Greizmann," the French delegate introduced himself then went on to point out the other three men. Shinji Kagawa, from Japan. Georgi Milanov from Bulgaria. Dennis Oliech from Kenya.

"We are the representatives from the four permanent seats of the ICW Security council. We were supposed to be five but you fired your own representative and are yet to replace him." Greizmann informed him. Dawlish ears reddened, "umm...well yes we have been going through a few changes in...regime, there will be a representative to represent the UK soon."

Greizmann arched an eyebrow at the man sitting in front of him, wondering how that madman Voldemort hadn't won the war with such idiots in their ministry. " Yes we'll we are here to discuss the situation of why more than half your population is missing."

The ICW representatives were there trying to stop the spread of the news of the muggle-borns leaving. They couldn't afford for other muggle-borns in other countries getting any ideas. "Do you know where they are or what happened to them? Kagawa asked. Shuffling the papers on his desk Dawlish answered "no we don't know."

"We suspect that they just left, we don't think they were killed."

"How did they do this? Who was their leader?"

Dawlish didn't like the way the meeting was going, he didn't have any answers to their questions, because they didn't have a clue what could have happened. There were rumours of course and most pointed to the heroine of the golden trio Hermione Granger. He himself did not thinking the girl was capable of such a thing, hadn't really paid them any mind. But the men in front of him were looking very unhappy at the luck of information so he gave them all he had, a rumour.

"We think they might have used portkeys, there was some traces of them being used in a few of their homes but we don't have any idea where they took them to...yet," he hurriedly added. Seeing the men in front of him perk up at the information he continued, "we think the leader is Hermione Granger."

"We can not afford to turn them in to martyrs, so you will issue an arrest warrant for Miss. Granger." Greizmann leaned forward making sure the man in from of him understood what he was about to say, " you will declare her a traitor to the wizarding world, charge her with treason and anyone you think is leading this with her. "

He sat back on his chair, "villainies her, make those people out there believe that they are not safe till she is caught, that she will come in the night and take their precious pureblooded children." "Do you understand?"

"We will be posting a few of our representatives in your ministry to keep us informed of what is happening and to advise you when needed." said Mr. Kagawa.

"A team of ICW hit wizards will be arriving today to work with your aurors. Milanov informed him. With that the four wizards left his office. Dawlish let out a breath he was unaware he was holding, grabbing parchment he sent a short missive to Malfoy asking for his assistance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two weeks after the muggle-borns had left the auror still didn't have a lead to where they could have gone or what happened to them. The press was quick to come with theories from them being all killed off by a new dark lord to them being infected by some muggle disease that killed them off, but things were suddenly going to take a different turn. The day after the marriage law was supposed to go in to effect the newspaper articles begun taking on a different tone.

The daily prophet printed an article condemning the muggle-borns for being cowards and abandoning the wizarding world in their greatest hour of need. Claiming it was their duty to help rebuild the wizarding world which was torn fighting for them and because of them. Calling for any new muggle-borns entering the wizarding world to not be allowed to go back to the muggle world.

The next few days articles were on the same topic painting the muggle-borns in an unfavourable light. Asking if maybe Voldemort had the right idea about them. More articles claiming the pureblood population was low because of all the pure blood that was lost defending the ungrateful muggle-borns. Then the articles started coming out on Hermione how she lead on one of the wizarding worlds heroes, breaking his heart. A few select interviews from a few Weasley members saw Hermione being painted as nothing more than an upstart muggle-born girl toying with the hearts of famous pureblooded wizards. Who when the going got tough gave up. Articles from the Triwizard Tournament about the live triangle between her, Harry and Krum were being reprinted. The articles begun inciting the wizarding population against muggle-borns.

It didn't help matters when a few pureblooded witches and wizards were discovered to have gone to join Hermione. New article about her stealing purebloods away from their home and country and poising their minds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was sitting at the Burrow reading another article about Hermione. This one was on how she had cheated through out Hogwarts stealing the limelight away from the deserved purebloods who had worked hard only to be cheated out of their rightful recognition and glory. He set the paper on fire, gripping his hair in frustration. He wondered how it had come to this, he had been asking himself that since the day she left. Why didn't she come to him, weren't they best friends, Harry felt betrayed.

Looking around the room he was met with a sight of grieving and upset Weasleys. The marriage law had come in to effect last night but seeing as most if not all the muggle-borns who were affected by the law were already gone no weddings were taking place, a fact that Charlie Weasley was grateful for. Most of the Burrow had been woken up with the sound of Molly Weasley screeching and crying hysterically for her son George. Upon further investigation they discovered that Molly had found a note from George informing them that he hadn't killed himself but was going to go join Hermione, so they shouldn't worry. It had taken them an hour to calm her down and for her to stop cursing Hermione's name but every now and again you could hear her muttering about the girl who destroyed her family.

A wave of anger and betrayal hit him when he looked at George's note on the table. How could she tell George and not him, she never got along with the twins. Why hadn't she come to him, he asked himself for the tenth time in the past hour. His minded drifted to the daily prophet that was now nothing more than ash in the dining table, it had a wanted poster of Hermione that reminded him of Sirius's poster. What would Sirius think of all this he thought but stopped himself from exploring that avenue. He knew exactly what Sirius would think, he would be disappointed in him.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his wife consoling her distraught mother and his father in law making cups of tea for every one, then he thought of the articles that his wife, mother in law and best friend had contributed to about Hermione and he felt guilt. Even though he had never contributed to any he had also never discredited them and that was as good as agreeing or saying them himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione folded the daily prophet and placed it on the table, looking up at Luna. "We have to print something to counter those articles in the daily prophet," Luna said staring at the woman who was quickly becoming a close friend. Rolling her shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of the tension Hermione looked at Luna and her father who was sitting silently next to her. He hadn't spoken since entering the room. "What do you think of this Mr. Lovegood?"

He turned his large grey eyes to her and answered, "it's propaganda, and the only way to beat it is to print the truth..." Hermione opened the newspaper again looking down at the wanted poster of herself, it was a picture taken after the battle of Hogwarts. In the picture she was scowling her hair was a mane of tangled curls, coated in blood and debris, she was gaunt looking from all the months on the run without proper food. Her cheekbones were sharp angles, you could see her collar bone prominently, her eyes were sunken and she had bags underneath them but the most striking thing were eyes. Her normal warm chocolate brown eyes looked dead, haunted and cold. This is how they were portraying her, a dirty, cold deranged muggle-born who was trying to destroy wizarding Britain.

"Do what you need to do, but I need to see everything you print before it goes out." Hermione's said turning away from the newspaper on the table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey George, I need your help, Luna said entering his workshop. George placed the list of needed building material he was double checking and glanced up at Luna.

"She agreed to counter the articles." Luna said sitting on the chair across from him. George was surprised they had been telling Hermione for weeks to do something against the articles but she had been adamantly refusing, saying that it would just provoke the ministry and the ICW. "Why do you think she changed her mind?" he asked leaning back in to his chair and placing his long legs on the table.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's because we are about to leave. Which I think is the perfect time to distribute the newspapers. But I think we should go bigger and send them worldwide." George whistled, " that's a big task, we don't have thousands of owls to deliver them, and it would look really suspicious going to an owl post office and asking them to deliver that many papers."

George placed his feet back down on the floor and leaned forward, "and why do you want to deliver them worldwide?"

"Because I think everyone needs to know what's happening."

George shrugged his shoulders, "you write the articles and I will find a way to get them to every witch and wizard around the world." Luna thanked him and made her way outside, excited to write about what was really going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna had written an amazing article detailing the events that led up to the Muggle-borns leaving wizarding England, she had wanted it to focus more on Hermione and the role she played wanting people to see that her actions were not malicious but Hermione had refused. She wanted people to focus on what had led them here not who. To fully portray what was happening and what had happened Luna had had to release an article a day for a week. Luna knowing the importance of what they were doing had given herself a pen name and had changed what the newspaper was called from the quibbler to Veritas.

George had found a way to deliver the newspaper to every witch and wizard, by having the elves steal the census papers from ministries all over the world a fact that he kept quite not wanting to feel Hermione's wrath. A task that had taken the elves ten days to accomplish seeing as how they couldn't use the elf form of apparating across countries so they needed to stop often to rest. The elves came in handy once again having them send the newspapers to everyone on the list's they had procured.

The day they were to leave England the last articles were sent out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kingsley Shacklebolt placed down the Veritus, he needed to contact Augusta Longbottom. He knew that she was helping and was probably in contact with her grandson and his fiancé who were in turn helping Hermione. Reading the articles that had come from Veritus he wasn't surprised with the information it contained, he had worked for the ministry since leaving Hogwarts and as a pureblood from an old family knew how they tended to operate. He didn't agree with it but he had never seen any reason to go against it. He had fought Voldemort because what he was doing was wrong, he didn't agree that muggles and muggle-borns were beneath him.

When the articles had come out in the daily prophet he knew them to be lies and propaganda. He pulled out the parchment the Order has used during the war to communicate amongst its members and wrote a quick message to Lady Longbottom wanting to meet with her. He got a quick reply saying she would be there in a few minutes. He knew she was being watched by the Aurors and ICW hit wizards but knew that Lady Longbottom was capable of coming to him undetected. With a soft pop Augusta appeared before him accompanied by her house elf who curtsied before quickly popping away.

"I know you are in contact with your grandson," Augustas face remained impassive. Kingsley continued, " I have read the latest article of Veritus, the ICW will not stand for this, they will retaliate. I know they haven't found them yet but it's only a matter of time." Still she did not speak. "I want to help, I'm on the team that is working with the ICW. I can get you information and warn you when something is going to happen."

Augusta dusted off none existent lint and looked at the young man in front of her, "I will be in touch Kingsley."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A/N: Veritus is the goddess of truth. and for the very observant people the representatives are named after football/soccer players from their representative countries.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

 **A/N; Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites means a lot. Time jump in the chapter.  
**

 _"When we revolt it's not for a particular culture. We revolt simply because for many reasons, we can no longer breathe."_

 _-Frantz Fanon_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

It was a cold Friday morning, the sun hadn't risen yet to offer warmth to the witch who was sitting on top of the hill over looking the Gothic manor. Hermione placed her hands in to her coat pockets attempting to keep them warm. Everything looked the same at it had done the summer after her fourth year. She knew he liked to come flying every morning before breakfast, passing the lake on her left first because it was his favourite place.

Looking at the black dot in the sky getting closer Hermione lifted her dissalusionment waiting for him to spot her. Not many people knew where Krum manor was it was placed under fidelius a long time ago by his grandfather like many other pureblood families in Bulgaria during the rise of Grindewald. Viktor Krum was surprised to spot someone sitting on the hill just outside the manor wards. He circled closer wanting to see who it was, upon spotting the unmanageable head of curls he smiled descending and getting off his broom.

Hermione couldn't help return the smile Viktor had gracing his face. A small part of her wasn't sure how he would have reacted to her being here but that was soon crushed when he envelope her in a tight hug lifting her off the floor and spinning her round. Hermione smiled in to his neck, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, "Hello Viktor."

"Lûvitsa, it good to see you again." Viktor spoke in to her mass of curls before setting her back on the ground. The last time he had seen her was at the battle of Hogwarts. She had enchanted a galleon coin for him before the beginning of her sixth year. They had both known a war was coming, after voicing his concerns for her safety she had sent him the coin promising to use it whenever she needed him.

"You have not been sleeping." he said worriedly. Looking at her he could see dark circles under her eyes but apart from that she looked well. He catalogued the difference between the battle and now, her skin had taken it's darker olive tone, her hair still looked like a lions mane but didn't have blood and debris in it, she had put on the weight she had lost. Even though she had circles under her eyes, her eyes were alight. Shinning with the same light that he had seen whenever she spoke of something she cared for or believed in. Or when she had learnt something new.

He joined her on the grass stretching his feet, his broom long forgotten. "You are more famous than me Lûvitsa," Hermione smiled at the nickname Viktor had given her meaning lioness it had quickly become a term of endearment and a nickname. After being unable to say her name properly and learning of her affiliation with Griffyndor, with her mane of curls and fierceness he couldn't find a better name for her. He was the only one who she was okay with calling her something else other than her name.

"No Viktor I'm infamous, you are famous, congratulations on winning the league." Hermione said smiling at him. He was touched that she kept up with his career knowing she didn't really like quiditch. They spent two hours just catching up and talking about their lives, Hermione kept everything pertaining to the island and the muggle-borns to herself.

"I wish I had only come to catch up but I need you help Viktor." she said looking at his dark eyes. "Anything, " Viktor replied without hesitating. "Hear what I have to ask before answering. I need you and a few others you trust to teach us battle magic." Hermione had watched as Viktor and his four friends who had fought during the battle, it was a sight to behold. How they worked together each one complimenting the other, their style, spells had put their Aurors to shame.

Even though Dumstrang was a strictly pureblood only school, most people didn't know every one had to prove them selves worthy of learning there. Going through tests to prove skill, loyalty, bravery and fierceness. Dumstrang viewed itself as a battle school, teaching warriors. Everything they learnt was geared towards making the Sons of Dumstrang efficient warriors. Their reputation for using and teaching dark magic made people often overlook their battle magic, and the number of famous duellist among its alumni.

Hermione had made peace with the concept with what people called Dark Magic. Yeah things that included living sacrifices was definitely dark but those were mostly rituals. Magic was all intent. She could easily kill some one with an Arvada just the same as she could with an accio spell aimed at her opponents heart, the latter was more messy but ended the same as the arvada...dead. If her intent was dark then she could could kill someone with a strong tickling jinx cast multiple times making them laugh till the couldn't breathe just as she could with the ministry classified dark asphyxiation jinx. No magic was magic, it all came down to the caster and their intent...that's what she told herself anyway.

"Of course I will help, I have a few friends who would also join you." Hermione gave him a hug, "thank you Viktor, this means a lot." She pulled back from the hug handing over the parchment for him to sign, once he had signed his name vanished the parchment turning blank again. They spent the next three hour just talking about anything and nothing. Hermione had promised to talk more of what she needed from him at a later day, now she just wanted a few hours of simply being able to just speak to an old friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione stumbled as she landed outside her new home, waiting to regain her equilibrium from the international portkey she looked up at her new house. She had been inspired by traditional Philippine homes, it was one level, three bedroom, one bath house, with a wrap around veranda with every room opening out on to it. She had huge windows letting light in every room, it was raised on stilts like most houses on the island, she had chosen to use bamboo as her building material. Making her way in to the house she went straight to her library/study which was her favourite room in the house.

Lifting the protective charms off the drawer she grabbed a folder and made her way to where they were temporary using as there ministry. Stepping outside her wards she apparated to the meeting. Arriving in front of a row of tents that were temporary working as office space for different departments. Behind them she could see people at work on what would be the final ministry.

They had moved to the island over six months ago and had just finished building the hospital and residential houses. They still had the school to build and Hermione refused to rush that, they were still going over the blue prints. She knew eventually they would have to built a prison, she wasn't looking forward to that but she understood laws would be broken at some point. Her skin prickled entering the cool tent, even with cooling charms she could still feel the effects of the afternoon sun. Taking a seat at the round table she smiled and exchanged greetings with the other six members who had helped her raise the island. Even though they tended to differ to her when it come to decision making and placing her in the leader role, Hermione wanted them all to feel invested in the Island as much as she was. She didn't make important decisions without a majority of them agreeing to it.

"Viktor has agreed to help us, I will meet him again in two days with his friends." Making duplicates of the folder she had, she passed them to everyone at the table. "This are the ones we are going to go after. There are five names on the list."

"Kingsley got you the names?" Seamus asked.

Hermione nodded looking at the faces of the five men who had killed four muggle-born teenagers and their families after they had refused to return to Beauxbatons. The ICW had passed a law making it mandatory for schools to report missing students, and investigate. The four friends had sent their wands back to Madame Maxine with a letter thanking her for the opportunity for allowing them to attend her school but they had decided to pursue their muggle education and would be returning to the muggle world. When the French Auorars arrived at their homes instead of detaining them they went on to execute their families then cast spells that would take the teenagers hours to painfully die from.

"I would like Dean, George and Seamus to come with me while I do re-con. We will all pick another person not on this council as your backup" Hermione said. They all nodded in agreement.

"We are going to have to kill them all at the same time so the others don't have time flee," Seamus said placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"I know, we will work out the details once we have more information on them and their schedules." After going over other island matters that needed to be addressed. They all went their separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The moon was high and she could see the stars, not a cloud in sight or artificial lights to interrupt the beauty of the night. Hermione was sitting on her veranda thinking of what led her down the path she was currently going down. Some member nations of the ICW had started implementing muggle-born laws. Having them register, placing traces on their wands, having them check in once a week with their countries Auorars. Passing new laws saying what jobs they could have which was not a big change really seeing as how most muggle borns could only hold certain positions but now they were writing them down and making it a law. Hermione was just waiting for them to make them wear armbands and moving them to ghettos before they hit the Hitler Bingo.

Over the months they had been gone the ICW and some of their member nations were slowly eroding away at the muggle-borns rights. Luna had been printing and distributing the Veritus again in the hopes of making people aware of what was happening to muggle-borns. There had been a failed coup by the muggle-borns in Beijing that had resulted in one hundred and thirty seven muggle-borns being executed publicly and others arrested. But when she had heard about the four teenagers and their families she knew she had to do more. Their deaths weren't even reported in the wizarding press but in the muggle press. After asking Kingsley to check on it and him informing her that there were traces of the Arvada being used on their muggle parents she had asked him to please get her the names of the Auorars who had done it and who gave the order. Three weeks later Kingsley had given her the names. Hermione headed to bed hoping that she was doing the right thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had been following them for ten days and tonight was the night they were going to try and accomplish their task. Hermione was following Ollivier Giriuold the man who had given the order for the four teens to be killed. Seamus had suggested just blowing up their houses but that wasn't the message she wanted to send, no she was going to recreate how the teens died and how they were found. They would feel the same fear and pain that they did.

Olivier was the most experienced of the five men, they weren't going to take any risks. They were dealing with fully trained Aurors, Hermione knew they were at a disadvantage. They couldn't get in to their homes it would take too long to break down their individual wards, what they needed was the element of surprise. they had decided to trail them and kidnap them before they got in to the safety of their homes.

Hermione had picked Zoe Johnson as her backup, she had worked with the older witch before. Ollivier was currently in a pub a ritual he did everyday after work. Zoe was inside watching him while Hermione was hidden across the street watching the door. She had placed a charm near the back exit that would alert her if he tried to leave through it. The other four teams had charmed galleons that she had instructed them to check in every hour and when they had managed to grab their targets. George and his partner Paul had already grabbed Martin Benzema who liked to visit a muggle brothel every wednesday and were in his home. Dean and his Amy had grabbed Samuel Coman outside the French ministry it was the only opportunity they had, Samuel went straight home to his wife every day straight after work. They had decided to take him to a hotel after grabbing him, as added protection dean and Amy had pollyjuiced. Seamus had picked Neville as his partner they were meant to grab Jasmine Payet who tended to work late most night so they were in for a long wait.

Seeing Ollivier walking out the pub inebriated Hermione made her way across the street, trailing behind him she knew Zoe had apparated to the alley behind the coffee shop Ollivier used to hide before apparating to his home. Turning the corner she saw Zoe cast a quick stupefy at the surprised Ollivier who even though drunk ducked whipping out his wand casting a severing charm at Zoe who ducked behind a trash can. Before it could go any further Hermione cast an expelliarmus followed by a petrificus totalus.

"You okay Zoe?" Hermione sake pocketing the extra wand. Zoey nodded standing up and heading towards her, "he was fast for someone who had seven beers."

Hermione turned to face Ollivier, she cast the imperius curse. "We are going to your home and you will let us through the wards. Hermione apparated to his home, after he dropped the wards they made their way inside. Placing another petrificus totalus Hermione lifted the imperius curse. Hermione didn't want to hear anything he had to say the look on his face was enough. "This is for the four teens and their families." Hermione used all the spells that were used on all four teens and stepped away from him while he drew his last breaths.

Loosing the little lunch that she had eaten Hermione heaved on the floor. Getting rid of the vomit Hermione could feel herself begin to panic. She could feel the panic setting in, tears silently streaked down her face. Turning away from the body she saw Zoe looking pale and aghast at the body. Hermione turned back to look at the man in the floor. She wrote a quick message on the wall, removed magical traces of them being there and left.

 _If you won't let us dream,_

 _We won't let you sleep._

 ** _A/N; Not a fan of this chapter but alas. The message on the wall is from V for Vendetta._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _"Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood."_

 _\- George Orwell_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Harry was briskly walking to the auror offices from meeting with the minister of magic. Ever since the muggle-borns had left he had been meeting with him at least once a week to give a progress report and he reported the same thing every time, nothing. Kingsley, Ron and him had been tasked with finding Hermione thinking that they new Hermione the most they might know how she works and thinks. But Harry didn't think he knew Hermione. The Hermione who was his best friend would never have killed those Aurors in France.

Ducking when an office memo flew too close to his head Harry rounded the corner and went to the cubicle her shared with Ron. "I'm going to go talk to Neville's grandmother again, see if she is more willing to talk."

"you know she won't, just ask the minister for an arrest warrant." Ron stated leaning back in his chair interlocking his fingers behind his head. "We can't arrest her Ron, she hasn't done anything all of our questioning proved that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Knocking on the enormous Georgian manor Harry looked around at the expansive garden with it's immaculate lawn, beautiful flowers and trimmed hedges. Probably Neville's work, Harry thought. He tried to name a few of the plants and flowers but didn't know most of them, the garden had a mixture of muggle and magical plants and flowers. The door swung open revealing an older elf wearing a blue toga with the Longbottom family crest visible over his heart. "Lady Longbottom is waiting for you in her study.

Harry looked at the elf surprised, stepped in to the manor and waited for the elf to show him the way. Walking through the halls of Longbottom manor Harry could not help but notice how different it was from Grimmuald Place. The elf knocked on what Harry assumes was lady Longbottoms study before opening the door and gesturing for Harry to enter.

Behind a large dark wooden desk sat Neville's grandmother looking stern as she normally did. Pushing her chair back and walking toward Harry gracefully. "Welcome to Longbottom manor Mr. Potter," she said gesturing towards the sofa that was on the other side of the room. Harry always felt uncomfortable when dealing with the formalities of purebloods. He sat on the comfortable egg blue sofa waiting for her to do the same before he spoke. She sat on the armchair across from him, " are you here to harass me about my grandson again?"

"No harassing just wanted to know if you have heard from Neville." Harry said trying to look the older witch in the eyes but failing miserably. She waved her wand over the coffee table separating them and a tea set appeared. "Mr. Potter if I would have heard from Neville I wouldn't tell you or anyone working for the ministry," she said while serving him his tea just the way he liked it. She must have remembered from his last visit Harry thought.

Augusta sat back and took a sip of her milky tea looking at the younger wizard before her, "Mr. Potter may I ask what you are doing?"

Harry swallowed the hot tea too quickly burning his tongue on the way down, trying to think what he could have done wrong. He hadn't hit the sides of the tea cup when he was stirring like Hermione had taught him, he had thanked her for the tea and welcoming him to her home before he could continue thinking of all the ways he could have possibly made a faux pas she elaborated.

"I know because of your less than stellar childhood, Dumbledores manipulations and other myriad of reasons that I'm not going to get in to, you seem easily led." she sipped her tea placing it on the saucer and looked him in the eye, "you can not be blind to what is going on in our world." Harry cast his eyes down and looked in to his black tea. "That's why I am working as an auror, to make a difference in the wizarding world and make it safer."

Augusta shook her head, "do you think hunting down muggle-borns who only left a world that was ostracising and subjugating them is going to accomplish that?"

Harry didn't know why but he felt like he was being reprimanded and he hadn't done anything wrong. "With all due respect Mrs. Longbottom I am here to discuss if you have heard from your grandson not to delve in to my life." Harry said placing his tea cup back on the coffee table. "They killed five aurors in France."

"Yes five aurors who executed eight muggle parents and then slowly killed their four teenage muggle born children." Augusta spoke harshly. Harry was taken back by the information, "that wasn't in the ministry report."

Augusta let out a cold laugh, "yes the ministry that called you a deranged, attention seeking, glory hound liar for a year. The same ministry that sent a man to azkaban for twelve years without a trial. Oh let's not forget the same ministry that tried using you as the poster boy to assure the wizarding world that everything was okay during the war, is that the ministry you were talking about?"

Augusta stood up from her seat and looked down at Harry, "the same ministry that is passing muggle-born laws taking away their rights, the same ministry that has Lucius Malfoy walking in its halls again having secret meetings with the minister, the same ministry that made your best friend leave?" she sat down running her hands over her skirt attempting to iron out the non existent wrinkles.

They both sat there in silence lost in their own thoughts. Harry thought back over the events that happened after the war. He was just so happy that it was all over and Voldemort was gone, for so many years that was all he had focused on. When he had wanted to join the auror in fifth year he thought he would be fighting Voldemort and his death eaters for years in a long drawn out war, not defeating him at 17. He had wanted the training that Dumbledore wasn't offering him. When the war was over and the ministry asked him to join the aurors and hunt down the remaining death eaters he had agreed thinking it was his responsibility.

Even though at the time all he wanted was time to think and cherish the feeling of not being in constant danger, which Hermione had suggested. He had planned on quitting after catching the death eaters but never did. Ron and the Weasley had pushed for him to stay on take the exams and training to become a full fledged auror. Then the marriage law had been introduced and Ginny and Molly had been so excited they had both been hinting at him and Ginny getting married for months, he saw it as a sign that this was what he was supposed to do and just went with it. Then hermione and most of all the muggle-borns leaving he had never really had a chance to just stop and think.

"I'm sorry Lady Longbottom but I have to go, thank you for the tea." Not waiting for her to acknowledge what he had said he raced out of her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hadn't gone back to the ministry after leaving Longbottom manor, he had spent the last several hours sat in the library at Grimmuald Place. The sun had set hours ago leaving the room dark, he could hear Ginny calling his name. He didn't make a move to answer her or alert her to his presence. The door opened letting in the light from the hallway gas lamp, "Merlin Harry, you gave me such a fright. What are you doing sitting in the dark." Ginny turned on the lamp, sat next to him, "Ron has been looking for you, said you left and didn't come back to work."

"Just needed to think."

Ginny looked at Harry and sighed he was in one of his moods again. "What about?"

Harry looked at Ginny with such sadness in his eyes, it made her heart clench painfully. "I've let her down Ginny, Merlin I can't believe how much I have let her down." He gripped his hair painfully placing his head in his hands trying to reign in his emotions. "You are upset over Hermione, she left us...you. Why does she matter now?"

"because she is my best friend. I was so caught up in my own life i didn't notice.I should have noticed that she wasn't coping, that she was sad, that she would never agree with that stupid law."

Ginny was angry, she didn't understand what Harry was upset about, Hermione had left them.

"I was so caught up in my own life I didn't realise what was going on around me..."

Ginny stood up, " I don't want to hear this, she betrayed us. My brother died fighting so people like her wouldn't die. George left to join her, breaking our family again. She broke Ron's heart, he loved her since fourth year." Her chest was heaving from her rant, "after everything my family did for her, we took her in and this is how she repaid us."

Harry looked at her and he felt like for the first time he was truly seeing her. "Was marrying me repayment to you family for taking me in, was Hermione marrying Ron her repayment?"

"What...of course not. We got married because we are in love." She sat back down grabbing his hands, "please stop this Harry, you are scaring me."

Harry removed his hands from her grasp, "you should go to your parents for a few days Ginny, I just want to be alone for a while." Ginny blinked back tears and stood up quickly making her way for the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry spent a month looking in to what he and Lady Longbottom had spoken about. He saw how unfairly the muggle-borns and a lot of half bloods who didn't come from well know families were treated. He was the only half blood in the auror department. Tonks had been the only one for fifty years before he joined, Lady Longbottom had explained it was mostly because she was a Black. Even a disowned Black was still a Black.

Going through the Black library he came across Hogwarts a History, thinking of Hermione he smiled. The moment he touched the book it turned in to a folder, he could see Hermione's neat script on the note attached to it.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then you have had sometime to think and came looking for clues to why i left or have accidentally stumbled upon this, I'm hopping it's the first one. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what I was planning or why I had to go but everything that led me to leaving will be in the folder._

 _You were my first true friend Harry wish it hadn't taken a troll to make us friends but i will always cherish the memory.I'm happy that I got to know you. Wish things would have turned out differently but I don't regret the adventures we had and the years of friendship._

 _Take care Harry and I hope you don't hate me too much._

 _-Hermione_

Harry read the note a few more times, he sank to the floor and cried. He thought about his lost friendship with the one person who had never abandoned him. All the times she had comforted him and brought him back from the darkness and grief that seemed to take hold of him at times. How she nagged him to be better and study harder. Hermione had protected and saved him just as many times as he had for her. She had been a true friend even when he hadn't, when he had picked Ron over her time and time again. She had left the note not in the hopes of him finding her but to offer him answers that she knew he would be looking for. Even when she was gone she was still looking out for him.

She hadn't signed "love Hermione" like she always did when writing to him. It hurt but he understood, he didn't deserve that love that Hermione had offered so many times but he had never truly returned. It was simply a goodbye note. Harry folded the note and placed it in his pocket, leaning against the bookshelves he opened her folder and begun to read Hermione's research about muggle-borns and half bloods in England.

 **A/N; Harry and Hermione don't have feelings for each other. I'm a huge Harry/Hermione shipper, but not this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _"Everybody is special. Everybody. Everybody is a hero, a lover, a fool, a villain. Everybody. Everybody has their story to tell."_

 _-V_

Christopher sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table with Mary across from him. They were both secluded from the rest of the house. He looked up across to the Gryfindor table to the three muggle-borns sitting huddled heads down. Looking at Mary she nodded indicating the five muggle-born Ravenclaws were at their table. They had been the unlucky few who hadn't left with the other muggle-borns.

He remembered being invited to Professor Flitwicks office and seeing Hermione Granger standing behind professor Flitwicks desk, the hope that blossomed in his chest was indescribable. She looked the same as he had seen her as a student in Howgwarts just an older more confident version. After months of hopelessness, he had resigned himself to a life he never asked for or wanted. He was among the oldest of the muggle-borns being a sixth year. He knew what was waiting for him once he left Hogwarts. Hermione had introduced herself, Dean Thomas and the other nine muggle-borns who were left in Hogwarts. She had apologised for not coming for them sooner due to not being able to find the records on the muggle orphanage where they had been sent to.

All of the remaining muggle-borns were orphans and had been sent to different orphanages after the war most of them had been released from pureblood families that had been given muggle-born slaves as gifts from death eaters or Voldemort as thanks for some service rendered but him and Mary had been released from azkaban after failing to register with Umbridges muggle-born registration council, with nothing more than their clothes and a pat on the back.

Hermione had given them the same option she did all other muggle-borns before asking them to join her. They all signed without hesitation, what else did they have to lose? The wizarding world had taken everything from them, it had promised them acceptance and opportunity but had delivered neither. Christopher wasn't a stranger to racism, in the muggle world he had heard what people called him and his family and to come to this new world and give up one racism for another. This time not for his dark skin but for his blood, difference was in this world his tormentors words were weapons that could do more damage than any muggle word hurled at him ever could.

A big part of him blamed Professor McGonagall, not once during her explanation about the new world she was offering him did she mention that people would hate him for his blood. She didn't mention that he would be hexed and cursed walking down the hallways and that every time he complained or accused someone they would either call it a harmless prank or say they didn't have any way of proving his claims. McGonagall hadn't told him that he would spend his first week in the hospital wing after a seventh year Ravenclaw had called him a mud blood and pushed him down the stairs, breaking his hip and arm. No she had told him he would find acceptance and opportunity with other wizards and witches. What lies.

Hermione had explained how she needed them to be together during the trip to Hogsmead on their way to the train, she promised that she could come for them and when he looked at her he believed her promise. She was one of them, she came back for them, she wouldn't let them down like all the others had.

Christopher nodded to Mary, stood up and left the hall Mary following behind him and the other muggle-borns trying to leave the noisy hall quietly. Two more days and they would be gone, he would join her army and kill every pureblood he could, he thought to himself. Two more days and he would be free.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy stormed in to his ancestral home, cloak bellowing around him quickly making his way to his study. He needed a drink, another marriage contract had fallen apart, another barren pureblood witch. He entered his study, throwing his cane and cloak on the chesterfield and made his way over to the drinks cabinet. Pouring himself a large tumbler of firewhiskey he looked outside his window to the grounds bellow. That was the fifth marriage contract he had tried to draw up, the fifth one that had failed again once it had come to being checked by a healer, another barren witch.

He sighed and sat down on an armchair, he would have to look outside of Britain to find his son a pureblood bride. Maybe the wizengmot had had the right idea when they wanted to pair purebloods with mudbloods and half bloods, he grimaced at the thought, taking a large gulp of firewhiskey in an attempt to wash out his traitorous thoughts. In their attempt to keep their bloodlines pure they might have done too good a job.

There was no point in being back in the good graces of the wizarding world and especially the ministry if the Malfoy line went extinct. In a hundred years and the Malfoy line had only ever produced one child a generation, thankfully always a male. The French Malfoys had already died out and he would be damned if he let the English line die. It was time to call together the sacred twenty eight, no they were the sacred twenty four now, another four families had died out. They weren't known as the sacred twenty eight before, no they begun as the sacred 40. A thousand years later and now they were only twenty four and only four of them were part of the original forty. Most of the others having died out and being replaced over time. They would have to recruit a few more purebloods families to join, that was a matter for another time, now they had to find a solution to the problem of continuing their family lines.

He turned his thoughts to other pleasant matters, the Malfoy name was back to it's former glory if not better. He had thought it would have taken a few generations before people would stop saying the Malfoy name with scorn. He really had to thank the mudbloods, the Minister had practically begged for his advice and help. Three months later he was back walking the halls of the ministry and meeting with the Minister, the wizarding world really did have a short memory.

He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, he got off from his seat and made his way to his desk and begun writing to the other members of the sacred twenty four, scheduling a meeting to discuss their dying out family lines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The forbidden forest was blanketed in darkness as twenty five figures made their way quietly across the forest. Hermione and professor Flitwick were in the lead as he knew where the centaur colony was, George and Seamus at the back were having whispered conversations about George's invention. All the members but one were wearing George's new inventions, contacts that let them see in the dark. When he had seen what Seamus and his teams muggle police and military equipment could do he had wanted a way to see what magic could do to enhance them. So instead of wearing night vision goggles they were wearing contacts.

"You were right about turning them in to contacts," George whispered easily stepping over a fallen tree trunk. At the time he had thought Seamus was crazy suggesting putting things in their eyes, even when he had explained that it was common among muggles. It had taken a full body bind spell and Alicia placing the contacts in his eyes but he had to agree it worked better than what he had planned. He had improved upon their one flaw which was light sensitivity, they could wear them during the day if they wanted. When Hermione had seen them she asked if he could make them so they increased someone's eyesight and if he could come up with a way to increase their senses.

Seamus smiled at him, "aye, do you think you will be able to do what she asked you?"

"maybe it will just take some time, there is already a spell that aurors use to increase their hearing when doing surveillance, I could expand from there." George replied placing his hands in his pockets.

George knew Hermione wanted the increased senses to help them during missions and battle. He knew a battle would break out soon, and he was hedging his bets on them winning. Some of the things he had seen that muggle military weapons could do was impressive but scary. Their bullets could tear through any protego shield and now that they had charmed the guns to be automatically refilling and placed bombarda and severing charms on the bullets, the ICW and their Ministries didn't stand a chance

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How are they holding up?" Hermione asked Flitwick as they made their way deeper in to the forest. "They are coping, a few more visits to the hospital wing but nothing too serious," he replied.

Hermione felt the guilt wash over her, it had taken them months to find their records and by the time they did they were already in Hogwarts a place where they couldn't get in to easily. They were the last of the war orphans who were still left in England. At least we got most of them out Hermione consoled herself, but she didn't feel any better. She had let down ten of them, before her thoughts could get away from her she spotted the centaur colony.

In the clearing she could see huts that's resembled Mongolian yurts. They were round , with a rounded roof that had an opening to let out smoke and let air in. They were covered in animal felts to keep the elements out, the entrance was large enough for two centaurs to walk in together. The huts looked big enough to accommodate four adult centaurs standing or sleeping.

The ten centaurs who had been accompanying them since entering their territory galloped in to their camp. A few minutes later Firenze walked up to them, "Welcome to our home." Hermione and Flitwick dipped their heads in respect before thanking him.

"Thank you for offering us sanctuary for the night," Hermione said stepping away from her group.

Firenze smiled down at the female, "we are only returning the same kindness you have offered us."

A few of the centaurs had spotted wizards and witches in the forbidden forest collecting plants and animals and had reported back to Firenze. Firenze knew what it meant, him and Ronan had seen the signs, signalling change and destruction. He had approached the wizard who had killed the snake when he had spotted him in the forest gathering magical plants again and asked to speak their leader. A week later he had met with Hermione, he asked for sanctuary for his people in return for them fighting alongside them when the time came. She had agreed and only asked for her and her people to be allowed to spend the night in their colony before they left.

"Will you be ready to leave by morning?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the huts you see are for our foal who can't spend the night under the stars. They will be dismantled in time for our departure." he said leading her to the bonfire pit. "You can set up your tents wherever you wish."

"Can a few of my people join some of your warriors on patrol?"

Firenze nodded and turned to give the order to his second in command Cathal while Hermione did the same with Seamus. Ten centaurs and witches made their way to patrol perimeter of the centaur colony.

"I'm going to head back, Minerva will be back soon from the ministry. I need to be there to hand back the wards to her." Flitwick said saying his goodbyes.

"One of my centaurs will accompany you out of the forest," Firenze stated.

"I will see you tomorrow professor, thank you for everything," Hermione said leaning down to hug the much shorter man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Filius made his way to the hidden dungeon that held the Hogwarts ward stone. The stone was placed on a magical key line, most of Hogwarts was built on magical key lines making it the most magical and well protected building in magical England, the ministry coming a close second. He entered the dungeon and spotted Minerva standing in front of the huge limestone ward stone that had ancient runes carved upon it. "Hello Minerva."

McGonagall turned around and smiled at her deputy headmaster, "hello Filius, how was everything during my absence?" Filius made his way to the ward stone and stood behind it across from Minerva, "all was quiet, are you ready?"

"Ready," she replied and they both begun to chant together. Suddenly Minerva felt the magic from the wards wash over her, she mentally checked every one of the wards keeping the school safe, to see if there were any breaches or weakness. Once satisfied she turned her attention to the Filius who was currently obscured from her sight by the stone. "Would you like to join me for a drink Filius?"

"Oh no not tonight, have a few things I have to take care of before the students leave tomorrow. Goodnight Minerva." Filius quickly made his way back to his chambers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antoine Greizmann was not a happy wizard, more muggle-born rebellions were spring up all along wizarding world. Months of searching and following leads had amounted to nothing in finding the English muggle-borns. He looked down at the report from the unspeakables and arithmancers from several ministries and they all painted the same grim picture, inevitable destruction and death of the wizarding world without the muggle-borns. They needed their workforce, new blood to rejuvenate the the population and their taxes.

The most worrying thing the reports had shown was the increasing number of squibs, stillborns, miscarriages, barren witches and sterile wizards among the pureblood community. This was something most purebloods didn't talk about when promoting their pureblood ideals but looking down at the numbers made him feeling uneasy. I guess I have to thank the muggle-borns for bringing this to their attention. They would soon have to enact a Marriage law in all wizarding countries. Some of the more conservative purebloods had suggested going back to the tradition of kidnapping muggle-born infants and performing blood adoptions to make them purebloods and giving them to certain families. That would be a solution if they couldn't get the muggle-borns under blood adoption didn't really change the child's DNA just gave them familial traits. It was a popular practise hundreds of years ago before the muggle protection act came in to effect and the ICW declared blood based rituals and magic illegal.

He closed the report and opened up the report from the ICW hit wizards stationed at the British ministry. It was about their plans incase Hermione Granger and other muggle-borns attempted to rescue the ten muggle-borns left in Hogwarts. From all the reports he had learnt that Hermione was a bleeding heart and she wouldn't let them go back to their orphanages. Closing the report he made his way home, hoping they would have something to show for all their efforts tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keisuke Honda was sitting in a dimly lit room surrounded by a few members of the resistance still left in Japan. Their were other safe houses scattered across Japan holding other resistance members. They were the few left who had gone to hide in the muggle world before ministry started placing traces on their wands and making them register. Asana Tanaka turned to look at her friend, "are you sure joining them is a good idea?"

"Yes, we are stronger together and they are more prepared and well stocked compared to us," he replied.

"But they are children!" Asana countered.

Keisuke laughed, "children who have managed to stay hidden from the purebloods and take revenge against them."

Asana leaned back on the wall looking at the candle flickering on the table, "do you think others will join them?"

"If they are smart yes," Keisuke replied staring at the wall lost in his own thoughts.

"When do they arraive?" Asano Nagasato asked breaking the silence.

"In a week, they are sending a few people to help us organise and make plans." Asana answered looking away from the candle.

Around the world similar conversations were taking place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ground was damp from the morning dew, morning mist still clung low to the ground. Seamus made his way to Hermione, "they are all in place." Hermione smiled at Seamus, "thanks Seamus, now we just wait."

The centaurs had all ready left for the island. Firenze had offered him and a few of his warriors staying to help but she had declined. They hadn't trained with them, Hermione didn't know their style or how they would work together. Today had to go to plan. It had been over three months since Viktor and his friends had begun training them in battle magic, they also had muggle training in weapons and survival from the few ex military muggle members in their population.

Hermione looked down at her uniform they all wore black military cargo pants, black crew neck tshirst with a griffin on the back with its wings spread open as if it was about to take flight. Hermione had been against using a griffin as their mascot but Luna had insisted saying griffins were a symbol of one who refuses to be taken captive at all costs. Hermiones hand went to her right hip and touched the magically enhanced gun resting in the holster. Over three months of training and Hermione still didn't feel confident in their abilities. They were going up against wizards who had experience and were at least twice their age.

They knew from Kingsley that the whole of Hogsmead had been placed under anti-apparation and anti-portkey, their were aurors and ICW hit wizards on the platform at Hogsmead, the train and kings cross. There best bet was to get the students before they got on the train and fight their way towards the edge of the wards.

Hermione's watch vibrated alerting her it was time to go, the students were on their way to the train. "I'll send you the signal when I spot them, " she said to Seamus. Seamus nodded and grabbed his broom casting a dissalusionment on himself and flying among the tree tops heading for edge of the Hogwarts wards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione had glamoured her self and clothing to look like a fifth year student. She made her way closer to the throng of student making their way to the platform. Spotting Christopher and his group she slowly made her way there keeping the two aurors tailing them in her sight, sending a message to Seamus she waited for the distraction. A series of explosion begun going off around Hogsmead when the aurors turned to investigate Hermione and five other members of her team approached the muggle-born students. Quickly casting a bone breaking hex on the legs of the two aurors and summoning their wands Hermione and three other members of her team pulled out quad bikes and enlarged them while two members were casting a protego protecting them from the spell fire.

Mounting the quad bikes they made their way towards the end of the wards, the rest of her team was ahead of her clearing the path. Hermione had sent a few of them to seal the shop doors and windows because this was the way auror backup would be arriving. Flitwick and Seamus were leading the way, a few others were on the side offering protection from attacks to the side and Hermione and George had taken the rear. The students were surrounded on all sides. They had incapacitated most of the aurors at the train station and the few who were stationed throughout Hogsmead had not proved to be a problem especially with Flitwick master duelist in the lead. They had taken a few injuries but no one was dead, for that she was thankful. They were almost to the edge of the wards when she spotted five people on brooms flying towards them.

They weren't going to make it, Hermione stopped her bike, George and two others following. She told the rest to keep going, they were going to try and buy them some time. Stepping off the quad bike she turned to face George and the two others who had stopped with her, "ventus tria spell on the three."

"one...two...three...ventus tria!" they all shouted together aiming their wands at different wizards. Gusts of wind shot out their wands knocking them off their brooms. Spotting more wizards coming Hermione mounted her quad bike the others following her. She could see the others taking their portkeys to safe houses before taking another one to the island. There was only two other members of her team, George and herself left.

There was suddenly a loud boom and where there once was her two team members was a crater with spilt blood, bits of human flesh, body parts and quad bike. Hermione and George stopped looking for where the spellfire came from. Thinking that the spell fire came from in front of them George transfigured a wall while Hermione cast a powerful aguamenti spell dousing the area around making the ground muddy and forming puddles. Seeing the earth sink in front of her Hermione cast a severing charm, she heard a scream before a short wizard appeared. Quickly ducking when more spells were shot at their wall.

"They have taken the dissalusionment off there are three left...Harry and Ron are two of them." George hurriedly whispered to her. "We should keep moving fight our way out, there are others flying in." he said pointing behind them.

Hermione nodded raising her hand over the wall and casting a bombarda maxima, there was a loud explosion and Hermione and George moved from behind the wall running to the edge of the wards, while firing spells at the three wizards in front of them. Hermione was duelling Harry and Ron, while George was fighting the unknown auror. Casting a tickling charm and and a tripping jinx on Ron who fell on the wet ground laughing and dropping his wand. Moving on to Harry, Hermione was anxious. Harry could out power her when it came to spells, but what Hermione lacked in raw magical power she made up for with her arsenal of spells and how she used them. Hermione also knew Harry very well, especially the list of spells he used first when duelling, expelliarmus, stupefy, incarcerous.

Hermione deflected his expelliarmus, pointing her wand at Harry's feet turning the ground in to quick sand. Harry sunk to his knees in sand throwing of his stupefy which went sailing past Hermiones head, she quickly turned the sand back to mud trapping Harry in mud making him fall over. Hermione cast an expelliarmus at Harry before she could get hold of the wand George shouted her name. Turning to look at George who was standing over the unconscious auror, she spotted Ron still on the ground laughing with his wand in his hand. Noticing the hot pink spell fire of the diffindo coming her way, Hermione raised her arm attempting to cast a protego but she was too late. The spell hit her wand arm cutting it off below the elbow, Hermione screamed and staggered at the sheer pain. Cradling her stump she looked at her fallen arm that was still clutching her wand.

Looking at Ron who had managed to stop the tickling hex stared at her dumbfounded. George made his way over to her but was thrown forward by a banishing hex, the unknown auror was unsteadily trying to get to his feet, Hermione grabbed a blood replenishing potion throwing it back before grabbing her gun and shooting the auror before he could properly stand. The bullet hit his chest activating the bombarda spell blowing open his chest cavity wide open. Turning her gun to Ron she begun to sway from all the blood loss, pulling the trigger the bullet hit him in the stomach the diffindo spell activating cutting Ron open from his stomach to his right hip. Hermione staggered forward trying to make her way to George before she fell to the ground face first, then everything went black.

 **A/N: Will expand more on the characters who will be playing major roles in the story. Harry and Ron's friendship and their reaction leading up to the mission and after. also what happens to Hermione. Won't leave you hanging**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer' Rowling owns it and all that jazz.**

 **A/N; Sorry about the delay. All thanks for the new chapter should go to my Beta Serad Anon, who helped me get out of my writers block. Will be editing and posting the older chapters as long as new ones.**

George opened his eyes and looked up trying to find Hermione, noticing her ahead of him swaying dangerously before she fell to the ground. There she lay sprawled on the ground unmoving. Hearing someone call his name he hurriedly got up and made his way to Hermione's fallen body.

His name being shouted reached his ears again, turning to see Harry trying to claw his way out of the mud encasing the lower half of his legs. He heard him say, "George is she okay!" Harry screamed. "Answer me George is Hermione okay!?" George picked up the pale witch cradling her to his chest, her breathing was shallow and her stump was still bleeding. "You need to give me my wand George so I can help Ron," Harry said trying in vain to get out of the dry mud. At hearing his brother's name, George turned to look at Ron laying sprawled on the ground his ginger hair contrasting starkly with his deathly pale skin. Ron had his hand over his stomach trying to stop the bleeding to no avail.

Picking up Hermione's severed arm and Harry's wand he made his way to the end of the wards. He tossed Harry his wand, which he easily caught. Fishing out the portkey he placed it in his palm resting it on Hermione's cold, pale cheek. He took one last look at his brother before activating it, he felt the familiar tug on his navel before he was gone, his last image of Hogsmeade was of Harry rushing over to Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly Weasley sat at the bedside of her son, stroking his hair while he slept. Tears were streaming down her freckled face, she could have lost another child. The thought of having to bury another child made her heart clench, but he was okay. Resting her hand on his chest she felt the steady beating of his heat and the rise and fall of his chest reassuring her that he was still alive. Hermione Granger, she cursed the name again. She had lost her brothers and her son to Voldemort's Death Eaters fighting for muggleborns. She had lost George and now almost Ron to Hermione Granger. Muggleborns were tearing her family apart.

"Mom you should go home and get some rest," Bill gently said to his mother. Molly turned her tear streaked face to her eldest son, she clenched her jaw seeing his marred face. Her handsome son scarred by that monster while fighting for people like Hermione. She turned her gaze to the sleeping form of her youngest son, "They are destroying us." Suddenly she grasped Bill's hands, "We can't let them destroy us." Bill wrapped an arm around his mother leading her towards the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

The wind whipped around her, sending her curly locks around her face. Sitting on the porous rock overlooking the setting sun, Hermione took the time to enjoy the simple but amazing view. Watching as the sky turned orange and a deep red towards the horizon she pulled her legs to her chest resting her chin on her knees. The heat emanating from the sun baked rock was the only comfort against the harsh chilling wind blowing across the rocks.

This was one of her favourite places on the island. Most people didn't visit this part of the island due to the jagged rocks, pebbled beach, and rougher waters. But Hermione enjoyed coming here to hide for a few minutes and just enjoy the view that they all missed out on. The roaring wind though was one of the things that she loved about it most, it being so loud that you had to yell just to be able to hear yourself talk. It drowned out her thoughts, those traitorous voices that screamed she wasn't good enough, that she was leading them all to their deaths, that she would fail. The doubt and fear she felt most of the time gnawing at her trying to envelope her till she panicked and couldn't breath. This is where she came to lose those thoughts, we're the sea was so rough it frothed as it bashed against the rocks. The wind so strong all you heard was the whistling sound it produced as it blew past you. She concentrated on those things and not the overwhelming fear and sadness she felt.

It had been a couple days since she had come back from the Hogwarts mission and as much as her friends meant well she just needed sometime to herself. Looking down at the stump on her right arm she felt the sting in the back of her eyes, the tell tell signs that she was about to cry. Looking back to the slowly setting sun she tried not to dwell too much on her missing limb, what was done was done. All she could do now was find a way to reach the same level of casting that she had with her other arm.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Hermione jumped in fright, before a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder steadying her. Looking next to her she saw the worried expression on Dean Thomas' face, who mouthed a quick sorry. Nodding in acceptance, she looked out over the water again watching the sun sinking further away, while her hammering heart slowly steadied. A welcomed warmth settled across her exposed shoulders offering shelter from the cold, pulling the jacket around her more securely, she smiled in gratitude to her companion. Smiling back at her, Dean wrapped his arm around her again tucking her into his side as he joined her in watching the sunset in silence.

Dean would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about Hermione. Ever since the mission to France, she had begun to pull away ever so slightly; but it was more noticeable once they had come back from Hogwarts. She had begun to mostly secluded herself in her home, not really letting anyone be around her. It hadn't always been like this; when they had been working together, in the beginning, they had become very close. Sharing meals, staying up late going over plans, and in the midst of all the preparations he had learned a lot about her.

Her status as a nerd to him had been firmly solidified when they had spent a night going over the pros and cons of Star Wars versus Star Trek. The discussion had been dropped when she had hexed him with donkey ears after he called George Lucas a sell out. That was another thing he missed seeing in her, her fire, her spunk. He had always thought Ron was the one who had instigated all their legendary common room fights but he knew better now. Hermione was quick to anger and didn't mind voicing her opinion, whether you wanted to hear it or not.

He knew that she listened to only The Rolling Stones or Black Sabbath if she was really missing her parents because they were her parents favourite bands. That she rubbed her scar from Bellatrix whenever she was nervous or scared. He enjoyed talking to her and watching her as she explained some new idea she wanted to try out or where she wanted this community to go had been a glorious sight to behold.

But the pressure of everyone coming to her for answers had begun to weigh her down and he wished she would let them share some of her burdens. As much as she delegated, Hermione still did a lot of things around the place. Her soft curls tickling his face brought him out of his thoughts; brushing the tendril from his face, he held her tighter as he watched the sun go down.

Once the sun was finally set, Dean stood up offering his hand to Hermione and helping her to her feet. Stepping closer to each other, he let her apparate them back closer to their community. Arriving at the edge of their growing community, Hermione looked at what they had managed to accomplish at such a short amount of time. She couldn't help the pride she felt, knowing that she had had some hand in it.

"This all wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Dean spoke quietly as he gazed at what had become his home. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," he said slipping his hands into hers.

"I might have started this, but all this," she waved her stump indicating at the buildings that were scattered around, "all of us created this. You guys shouldn't forget that."

A troubled look crossing her features she added, " This is bigger than me, and if anything happened to me. I want you to make sure that this doesn't stop." She looked up to Dean, tears swimming in her eyes, "Promise me, Dean."

Cupping her cheek he brushed the tears away before stepping closer to her, "Nothing is going to happen to you, you will see this community grow. You will raise your children here and open that apothecary, that you have wanted for so long," he said with such conviction that Hermione didn't dare argue with him. Even though she knew he couldn't guarantee that, anything could happen and what was coming for them; most of them wouldn't be making it out alive.

Under the fading light he could see the doubt, fear, and sadness in her eyes and it pained him. Looking at those glistening brown orbs he vowed to find a way to make Hermione somewhat whole again. He wanted nothing more than to see a genuine smile on her face and hear her laugh once again. He couldn't remember the last time all of them had a break. With Neville and Luna's wedding coming up, he saw a way to start rectifying a few things.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he said as he hugged her tightly to his hard chest. They stood there just embracing each other enjoying the comfort as the night creatures around them began to sing their nightly tunes. Pulling away he draped his arm around her shoulder and began walking towards her bungalow. "So Luna and Neville's wedding is coming up, would you like to go as my date?" Dean asked tentatively.

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Hermione bit the inside of her cheek trying to tamper down the smile that was growing across her face. Standing at the bottom steps of her bungalow, Hermione looked up to the much taller wizard. She could hear Luna and George in her home, the two having taken up residence since early afternoon, insisting that she needed someone around to help and keep her company. Handing him back his jacket she answered, "I'd love to go with you."

Noting his large smile and the two dimples on his cheek Hermione realised how truly handsome Dean was. Not that she hadn't known that he was attractive before. It's just she just hadn't taken the time to truly look. It's just that now she knew him and that paired with his easy smile, dark skin, defined jaw line, high cheekbones and obsidian eyes he was breathtaking. But the best thing about him was, he was genuinely nice person. The afternoon by the rocks had been a pleasant distraction and spending it with Dean had made the whole experience much better.

In her new group of friends it astounded her how first Dean had learnt about her. He knew when she needed her space, some quiet company, or when she wanted a distraction. Something she had noticed when they had been working together before moving to the island. He always seemed to be there when she needed him the most. She missed the soft scratching of his pencil against paper as he drew while she read. Watching really horrible sci fi movies and trying to top each other with who could find the worst one.

She had spent more time with Dean being being an actual teenager and doing some actual living, than she had with her two previous friends. The bond she had with Harry and Ron had been forged through adventure and a common goal. With Dean and her new group of friends, which she considered her family, was something much deeper. Something she didn't want to delve into standing on the steps outside her house.

Feeling his soft lips and scruffy five o'clock shadow against her cheek, the butterflies in her stomach took flight. Placing a hand on his shoulder Hermione tiptoed and returned the kiss before saying a quick goodbye and heading into her home. Watching her hurriedly make her way up the steps. Dean smiled. When he saw her back disappearing behind the door, he placed his hands in his pocket and walked home smiling the whole way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat at the large round table a charmed pen jotting away notes she read aloud and making lists of things that they needed to accomplish within the next few days. The island had come to somewhat of a standstill as they mourned their lost and recovered from their injuries, but now they had things to do and not very much time to do them. The room was a reception area for the first one to arrive at the prearranged meeting. Hearing voices from beyond the closed door, Hermione grabbed the book she had been reading and quickly stuffed it in her bag along with the notes she had made about prosthetic limbs. Taking a little inspiration from Alastor Moody she was going to design herself an exceptionally magical arm.

Hearing the door open she smiled at the members of the council as they made their way into the room and took their seats. Making polite conversations for a few minutes she delved into what she wanted to discuss with them. "We are here to discuss who we will be sending to Japan, China, Greece, and Germany, to talk to the rebels there and see how we can help."

Giving everyone a moment to think of anyone they would like to put forward for the assignment, Hermione went over the people she wanted to go. " I think it's important to send at least one member of the council to show that we are taking them seriously and two other people of their choosing to the meeting."

"I will go to Germany and take Zoe, Mark and Peter," George said giving his input. Looking at their concerned faces at sending a muggle on a mission, George clarified, "We have been training them, it's is time to see how they do in the field. Peter has the highest performance with the altered weapons, combine that with the protectively charmed uniforms and Zoe as his partner it will work. We're all about inclusivity, what better message than coming to the meetings with a pureblood, two muggle-borns and a muggle."

"That is absolutely brilliant George!" Hermione stated. "Luna I would like you to go to Japan, Angelina to Greece and Neville to China. I would like all of you to do the same as George. Right let's talk about preparations and contingencies."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As everyone made their way out of the room, Hermione couldn't help but feel proud about what they were about to do; but she was trying to be cautious as well. Many things could go wrong, it could all be a trap but she was hoping and praying that wasn't the case, but if it was she was confident that they were at the very least prepared. Seeing Luna approach her Hermione stopped tidying up and gave her her full attention. "What's up Luna?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about an idea I had for the newspaper. Hearing George's ideas about inclusivity, I thought we could do articles about what's it's like for the muggles living with us and how they are adjusting. Also about the few purebloods we have and what they think about integrating and what changes have happened in their lives." Luna said excitedly. The were so many things she wished to cover and so much she could write about and she hoped Hermione would give the go ahead for it.

Mulling over Luna's suggestions Hermione couldn't find any fault with her presentation. They would be showing the world that they were thriving and living, even though they were still fighting. "'I think it's a brilliant idea Luna and from now on you don't have to run the articles by me anymore. I trust your judgement it's your newspaper to run as you wish."

Jumping in joy, Luna enveloped her in a hug, thanking her repeatedly. Laughing at her exuberance the two friends walked outside talking over possible articles she could write.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Landing roughly in the darken alley, Peter Williams braced himself as he regained his equilibrium. Feeling the world stop spinning, he quickly doubled over and vomited. No matter how much he travelled with magical transport this being his fourth time using a portkey he still wasn't used to it. Taking the glass offered to him by George with shaky he rinsed his mouth out before spitting on to the pavement. Drinking the last dregs he handed the glass to George who quickly changed it back to the piece of handkerchief it had been.

Looking at the young red haired man ten years his junior as he muttered quietly under his breath waving his wand around as he removed all magical traces of them having been there, he pictured his daughter who in three years time would begin her magical training.

When Hermione and Seamus had knocked on his door that summer morning, he couldn't have imagined how drastically his life would have changed. Sitting with his wife as the two teens at the time told him of his daughter being a witch and her name being down at a magical school, he had scoffed at the idea whilst planning a way of discreetly calling the police. There was no such thing as magic; yes odd things did happen around his daughter, but they were just strange coincidences. But after they had pulled their wand out and performed several things that disproved his theory wrong he had thought that was where the oddity stopped.

But they had delved into explaining the intricate laws and rules of the wizarding world and of the war they had fought in. Once they had finished and given them sometime to gather there thoughts she had simply asked them whether they wanted to join their new community or go on to the Wizarding World. A week later he had closed down his garage, his wife had handed in her notice at her teaching job and they were packed and ready to leave Britain.

He walked down the deserted streets armed with magically enhanced guns and vials of dangerous potions on their way to meeting another rebel group. He did wonder if he had made the right choice that day, because if they didn't win soon enough his daughter would be taking his place in the front lines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sound of dropped cutlery and cursing coming from her kitchen broke Hermione's concentration. Watching Dean as he placed clean tableware on the kitchen island she glanced once more at the numbers she had been given to go over. The group having come back a couple of days ago from their meetings, Hermione was trying to find a way to make their resources stretch to help and accommodate the other groups. But no matter how much she looked at the numbers and tried tightening their belts, the numbers just weren't adding up. Add that to the somewhat conflicting views some of the groups had with each other on how to handle the Wizarding World she didn't know how she was going to consolidate their numbers and bring everyone together.

The rumbling of her stomach made her push the books away, remembering she hadn't had and breakfast and had barely eaten her dinner she licked her lips in anticipation of Dean's meal. Waiting for Dean to serve up the soup and rolls they would be having for lunch, Hermione looked out onto the surrounding forests. Spotting Neville making his way towards her home, she made her way to welcome him.

"Hey Neville, want to join us for lunch?" Hermione asked the wizard as he made his way up the steps to her home.

"Yes, thanks. I just got back from visiting my nan and there is something we need to talk about. She says someone is offering help and wants to meet you."

Feeling the beginning of a headache coming on Hermione nodded in understanding leading him into her home. The simple relaxing lunch quickly turning into another working one.

 **Please review to let me know what you think, it helps me get new ideas, what I can improve on and what you would like to read more on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; Thanks to my Beta Serad Anon.**

 **"The most effective way to destroy people is to deny and obliterate their own understanding of their history."**

 **George Orwell**

Knocking on the wooden manor door at the Longbottom estate, Harry took a step back clenching his shaking hands. It had been a week since the disastrous mission at Hogwarts and his nerves were frayed with the thoughts off all the things that could have happened to Hermione. The night was quite the moon hidden behind dark clouds the only light coming from the lanterns dotted around the expansive garden. He could see his breath fogging round him, as he waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. Hearing the clicking of the door, he let out a steadying breath before his eyes landed in the same elf who had welcomed him on his last visit.

"I am here to see Lady Longbottom, it's Harry Potter."

The elf regarded him shrewdly, "The Lady is not expecting you," his deep voice rung out into the night.

"I know but it is an emergency, and I must speak to her urgently."

Looking at the wizard at the doorstep one last time he nodded, "Wait here, I will check with her first." Closing the door on his face, Harry let out a frustrated breath and began pacing waiting for the return of the elf. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and the elf took a step back granting him access. With a quick thank-you, he made his way to her study with hurried steps.

Knocking on her study door, he waited before being invited in. Stepping into the room he spotted Augusta. She sat in an armchair near the fireplace dressed in a blue silken robe, her normally intricately styled hair was draped across her shoulder and back in soft waves. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen her and for a moment he just stood there staring at the rare sight of such a formidable woman looking approachable and human.

"I was just getting ready for bed Mister Potter, what was the emergency that you needed to see me about?" She asked, her voice breaking through the silence. Taking a step closer to her Harry run a hand through his more than usual disheveled hair, "I didn't know where else to go...I'm not asking you to break Neville's trust or tell me where they are or anything like that...I just need to know if Hermione is alive." Harry said swallowing the lump that formed in his throat at the thought of his friend. "Please."

Augusta tore her eyes away from the dancing flames and set her blue eyes on the young wizard before her. He looked a mess, his hair looked more wild and out of control than normal, there were deep dark circles under his eyes and his clothing looked as if he had slept in them for several days. Since the Prophet had reported on the escape of the muggleborns from Hogwarts, stating that Hermione had been gravely injured and was believed to be dead while two other members of her group were confirmed dead and several others seriously injured as well, the only message she had received was a quick note saying, "I'm okay." from Neville.

"I do not know the condition of Miss Granger." She watched as whatever little hope he had faded away, his eyes taking in a haunted and pained look and her heart broke for him.

"So you know nothing?" he asked looking at her closely hoping to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Nothing Mister Potter."

His shoulders dropped and he run his hands across his tired face, the roughness from the growing beard rubbing against his palm. " I didn't know where else to go. I tried the muggleborns in other countries, but no one will talk to me or meet with me. I even tried the rebels but it's impossible to get in touch with them, every lead just leads to another dead end."

"She could be dead and...I wouldn't even know it."

Augusta sighed; she didn't really have time to coddle this grown man. Signalling for him to sit down she poured liberal amounts of whiskey into two tumblers before handing one to Harry. Taking a large gulp of her own she set her piercing gaze on him, " Mister Potter you need to stop with this moping thing you are doing." she said as she waved her hand over his disheveled appearance.

"The time has come for you to start acting. Your friend might be dead or she might not be. What matters now is showing them that just because one of their own has fallen the muggleborns are still fighting."

"I have tried, I have spoken to the Prophet but they won't print anything I say that isn't the same as the Ministry, the other muggleborns around Europe won't talk to me, I can't get in touch with any of the rebels. What else am I supposed to do?" he asked desperately.

Draining her glass she set it back on the table, "There are more than one newspaper in the Wizarding World, if the Prophet won't listen to you, speak to the German Inquirer who have been posting more compassionate stories about what's happening."

Making her way to her desk, she grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down a quick note. Folding the paper she made her way back to him, "Look outside Europe, there are a lot of people who agree with Miss Granger."

Handing him the parchment she took her seat again. Harry opened up the note reading it a few times. Scrunching his eyebrows he asked, "Who is this?"

"Someone who might be able to help you more than I can at the minute. Get in touch with her soon, Harry Potter."

Reading the name on the paper one more time he nodded. Placing his untouched whiskey back on the table he thanked her and made his way towards the door. Hearing the door shut Augusta went back to watching the flames, praying that she just hadn't made a mistake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The room was bright, huge storefront windows let in the sun. The air smelt of freshly ground coffee, Harry could hear the tinkling of coffee mugs every time a server opened the door leading to the kitchen. The soft murmur of conversation in the background was broken with the ting from the cash register. Harry was hyper aware of his surroundings, paranoid he might miss something crucial as not spotting who he was meeting, or if he was being watched. After a few correspondences with June Alek whose name had been written on the parchment Lady Augusta had given to him they had finally agreed to meet.

Hearing the tinkling of the bell alerting him to someone else entering the busy coffee shop, green eyes moved to the door. Two women walked in, both striking in their own ways. The elderly one amongst the two was dressed in casual linen khaki trousers and an indigo t-shirt. Her deep dark skin glowing, she carried herself with self assurance and confidence her long white dreadlocks tied high on her head brushing against her lower back. The younger woman who seemed to be in her early thirties was dressed simply in dark blue jeans, white chucks and a black shirt. A gentle smile was on her face as she scanned the room before spotting who she was looking for. Locking eyes with Harry, her smile widened before she tapped her companion getting her attention and moving towards Harry's table.

Standing up to welcome the two women Harry tried to calm his nerves. Holding out his hand he introduced himself. Shaking his hand the younger woman spoke, "I am Nina Massood this is my mentor and friend June Alek."

"Thank you for meeting with me." Harry said as he took his seat. "Lady Longbottom gave me your name in hopes of you helping me with a mission I have."

"And what might that be?" The elderly lady inquired.

"She believes you might be able to help me help the muggleborns. Sorry, where are my manners would you like something to drink?" he asked. After taking their orders Harry waited at the counter watching the two women interacting with each other. He was too far away to make out what they might be saying but their body language seemed relaxed. Taking the two mugs he made his way back, placing the coffees in front of the respective person he made his way back to pick up his drink before joining them once again.

"'We can help you with the muggle-borns but from what I hear you are not someone who is sympathetic to their cause."

Harry swallowed his drink in an effort to keep his mouth shut to stop him from losing his temper and saying something regrettable. He was really tired of people reminding him of his failings, he did that himself more than he cared for. "'When the law was passed I was not in a place to help when they need me. It took me longer than I would like to admit to finally coming round to the realisation that what is happening in my world is unjust. That's why I am here to try and rectify that."

Watching him closely, June nodded her head finding no fault in his statement. "'The covens will help you Harry Potter and your friends." As she finished her sentence, every member in the coffee shop stood up and faced Harry, their appearances changing. Once where there was a room filled with European looking patrons and serving staff was replaced with people of varying shades of dark skin, dressed in muggle and what Harry assumed to be African wizarding robes. Kicking back his chair, Harry stood looking around the room confusedly.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Nina chastised her mentor as she looked worriedly at the panicked expression on the younger wizard's face. "'Oh hush," June spoke batting away her comment, "this was the best way to truly see what kind of man he was.

"'How did you do that? Who are you?" Harry asked somewhat terrified by the answer he might receive.

"We are the coven leaders of Africa!" All the occupants in the room said at once. Which just freaked Harry out even more. "'I am a dreamweaver as is my apprentice Nina. We are inside your dream at this moment, leaders of every coven representing the different African nations are here with us. We have been trying for the longest time to reach your friend Hermione Granger, to offer our support, but wherever she is we can not reach her. You coming to us has been the closest we have come, but I gather you too have not been in contact with her?"

"No I haven't. How are you all in my dream?"

"Nina and I can infiltrate people's dreams, so even though we all appear to be here we are all asleep in our beds. This is how we send out acceptance letters to future students and have meeting with other covens."

"Right…"Harry said, not feeling anymore reassured by the fact people could just waltz into his dreams.

"We are nothing like Voldemort Mister Potter. Our skill is a very rare one, that takes years of practice before you can even enter someone's dreams and we are highly selective. We do not teach this to just anyone. You have nothing to fear."

"How will you help Hermione?"

Smiling Nina pulled out an intricately curved lion pin handing it over to Harry she said, "Tomorrow you have a meeting with the ICW, wear the pin. If you see anyone else with it do not approach them, all you have to do is look at their pin. Later when those with the pin fall asleep you shall meet with June and I acting as your conduits."

Looking at the beautifully curved lion Harry asked, "How will I still have this when I wake up?"

"'Don't worry it will still be there. Now we must go. Goodbye Harry Potter." June said and with her last words Harry woke with a start to find himself lying in his bed. Clenching his hands together at the weird dream he felt the pin in his hand. Casting a lumos he looked down at it, amazed that what he had dreamt had really taken place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

David Oliech marched his way down the brightly lit corridors, not making eye contact with any of the other dignitaries or members at the ICW headquarters in Paris. He had just come from a budget meeting that had run long and was running late to the ICW security briefing. Barging into the opulent room that held such meetings, he didn't bother to apologise; but made his way to the raised benches that permanent heads of the council sat at.

He scoffed in disgust at the arrogance and self importance that the other heads held themselves. Taking his place he looked down at the nervous Minister of Magic for Great Britain. Stopping himself from rolling his eyes, he waved his arms impatiently indicating for him to continue. Ignoring what the other man was saying, having already read the briefing he was talking about he looked around the large room noting all members were present. This entire meeting was just a show to the rest of the wizarding nations that the ICW was still in charge and had things under control.

The information Minister Dawlish was talking about was highly fabricated. He hadn't arrested a single member of the rebel muggleborn group and the only thing they had to show for months of work was two deaths and a maybe kill of the leader. Glancing around the room, his eyes kept being drawn to all the people who were wearing the same identical lion pin as he was. And if he wasn't mistaken, the people with the pins in the room were looking at him and not the comical view of Dawlish scrambling in the floor trying to collect his dropped papers.

Locking eyes with the green eyed wizard Harry Potter, David raised his eyebrow in question before schooling his features into a blank mask before dismissing Dawlish and asking the Minister of Magic for China to give his report.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The unrelenting Egyptian sun bore down on the two wizards as they made their way quickly through the busy streets of Cairo. They were on their way to a meeting Neville's grandmother had arranged. Seeing the prearranged spot for their meet ahead, they slowed their steps checking their surrounding whilst discreetly holding their wands. Entering the alley that housed a very busy bazaar, they scanned the crowd for their target.

Sporting the woman wearing a brightly coloured turquoise scarf around her head and looking at ceramic statues of Egyptian gods, they made their way towards her. Picking up the miniature sized statue of Nut, that she had just placed back on the table Neville smiled at her before speaking, "It's a nice day today, it would be nice to see a rainbow though."

Noting her dark orbs widen before a polite smile graced her face she replied, "It will rain soon and the rainbow will appear," she replied politely. Her dark eyes moved to the tall black man standing next to Neville, before she turned attempting to make her way down the alley. Feeling a hand around her wrist, she looked down at the long dark slender fingers holding her wrist, locking eyes with Dean she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"How do you record on your VCR? My friend here thinks they do it differently in different countries."

"You just press record and play button at the same time. It's the same in every country." Feeling his fingers leave her wrist, she turned and made her way down the alley. Neville turned to look at his friend questioningly, that hadn't been part of the secret message. Feeling his friend's gaze Dean answered his unspoken question, "Later."

Following a safe distance from the woman they ducked into a busy tea shop. The room was filled with the aromatic smell of tea leaves, mint, cinnamon and ginger. The windows were thrown open, letting in the light and noise from outside. Several tables were dotted across the room, all mostly occupied with large gold circular trays holding Egyptian style copper tea sets. Seeing her dart out of the room, they followed behind coming across a beautifully curved mahogany door. Casting one look at each other, they opened the door and stepped inside.

This room was different from the one they just came from. The large shutters we're closed, the intricate cut out designs on them allowing light to filter through creating beautiful patterns on the rich rug. Giant colourful cushions were scattered around a large, low round table big enough to sit ten. The roof had rich and colourful fabrics draped in the centre and tied off to different corners of the roof, creating the effect of being under a large tent.

At the table sat the young woman they had met at the bazaar, beside her sat a tall, broad shouldered dark skinned man and next to him was an elderly woman with long, white dreadlocked hair that pooled at the ground around her. But the most shocking person at the table was one Harry Potter. Before the two friends could act, Harry had already brandished his wand and shut the door behind them. With Dean trying to cast counter charms to whatever charms Harry had placed on the door, Neville stood in front of his friend protectively.

"I don't mean you any harm, I just want to talk," Harry said calmly lowering his wand but not putting it away, incase they decided to attack. "I wouldn't bother with the door, Hermione taught me those charms."

Pressing their backs to the door both friends raised their wands prepared to fight their way out. "Fine what do you want?" Neville asked gruffly.

"I want to help...we want to help," he said gesturing around the table whose occupants sat calmly as if nothing was amiss.

"Help! Where was your help when all those articles came out slagging us...slugging off Hermione!" Dean said threateningly taking a step closer. "Or was that you helping when you stood over the crater with the Minister and Ron, after you and your friends killed two of our own!" Feeling a firm hand in his shoulder, Dean stopped advancing, "Where was this help when Tracy and her fiancé were being arrested. One word, just one word from you and things would have turned out differently."

Harry stood there taking in the barrage coming from Dean, he deserved everything he was saying and the anger that accompanied his words. But he wasn't the same person as he was back then.

"I'm not going to make excuses, I fucked up."

Pocketing his wand, Harry scratched his head exhaustedly, "I can't change my earlier inactions, but I'm trying to help...I'm trying to make up for it." He said solemnly. Dean scoffed at the statement whilst Neville stayed quite mulling over his words.

"How are you going to help?" Neville asked finally breaking the silence. Before Harry could reply the elderly witch spoke, "Please join us, what we have to discuss will take a long time." Locking eyes with each other the two friends silently communicated before moving over to the table and taking a seat on the comfortably stuffed cushions on the floor.

"Tea?" The white haired lady asked. Shaking their heads no, not trusting they wouldn't be drugged; they waited impatiently as she served the others around the table. A tense and uncomfortable silence settled around the them as the four tea drinking occupants checked if their teas were to their liking.

Harry clutched his tea cup tightly to stop his hands from fidgeting, welcoming the slight scalding as a distraction from all the questions he wanted to blurt out to his former roommates. By the ticking muscle in Dean's jaw and Neville avoiding his eyes he knew they didn't really want to talk to him or even wanted him there. And he had agreed with June to be silent as she explained what they were offering.

Blowing into her tea cup the dreadlocked witch took a small sip of the hot beverage inhaling the wonderful smell of mint as the same taste hit the back of her throat. Humming in approval she placed her teacup down before addressing the young wizards across from her.

"Thank you for joining us. You are a very hard group to get in contact with," she said smiling. "I am June Alek, the young woman who led you here is Nina Massood and the older gentleman is David Oliech," ignoring the reaction the two wizards had to the last name she carried on, "and you know Harry Potter. We have been trying to get in touch with you for sometime now. My friends and I are sympathetic to your cause."

Neville's eyes went to the dark skinned man sitting across from him, "How are you going to help us exactly. Last I checked the ICW was still hunting us." He finished eyes locking with David.

"Not all members of the ICW agree with what is going on, some of us believe it might be time for some changes to be made." David spoke his deep and steady voice ringing across the room.

Seeing their sceptical looks, June spoke, "Did you know that the African continent was the last to sign the International Statute of Secrecy? When the wizards from Europe came and asked us to join them our ancestors..." she said pointing to the two other people sitting with her. "...they didn't understand why we needed to go into hiding. Here in Africa we lived side by side with our non-magical neighbours. There were no witch hunts, no Christians calling us devils and monsters we were seen as blessings and helpers from the Gods. Our non-magical counterparts came to us for help, we had a beautiful symbiotic relationship."

Taking a drink of her mint flavoured tea she swallowed the sweet drink before continuing, "Then the colonialists came and we welcomed them, we had to be a bit more secretive but, they kept to themselves and that was fine by us. But that was not enough, they didn't want to just live on our lands, they wanted to take it. So more came over and started taking lands, killing, chasing and moving out people who had lived there for centuries. So when our non-magical neighbours came to us for help we stepped in, we couldn't sit back and let them take what had been ours for generations."

Throwing back a few of her locks that were draped across her face she continued," and for a time we drove them away, but they came back and following them were wizards from the ICW and they were not happy. A meeting was convened in Alexandria by the ICW with leading members of the different covens in Africa in attendance. They told the covens to stop helping the non-magical members of their communities, that word had gotten back to Europe of the 'dark continent', of it's witchcraft, wizardry and magic. We were drawing too much attention to ourselves. The covens stood together, told the ICW wizards that they would not sit back as their neighbours suffered." June said the last statement proudly. A few minutes of silence passed as she collected her thoughts and let the two wizards absorb what she had said.

"The meeting was supposed to be a week long affair, the night before they were to be adjourned the ICW killed all the coven leaders and sent a message out, join and go into hiding or die. Of course most covens did not join, they might have lost their leaders; but they would still fight. The ICW wizards didn't act on their threats immediately, they waited until a year later when we had lowered our guards. Thousands of them came bringing with them beasts that we had never encountered previously and before we knew what was fully happening, the entire wizarding population of Egypt was gone, then Libya, Eritrea...It was a hunt like no other, when they arrived in Sudan...a coven of dreamweavers sent word to the rest of magical Africa letting them know what was happening, but it was too late. Our numbers were decimated."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she thought of her people's troubled and brutal past. Seeing the older woman struggling with her emotions Nina took over. "The covens convened soon after receiving the dream message and met with the ICW wizards and signed the International Statute of Secrecy. With so few of us left we decided to live closer to each other, leaving our non-magical counterparts behind. We sat back and watched as our countries and people were taken. The wizarding community here doesn't care about blood status. There were so few of us left that if we only married those from Wizarding families alone we would have died out a long time ago."

Leaning forward David spoke, "We want to help because we have never forgotten what has happened here hundreds of years ago and we believe that bringing certain aspects of the muggle world would benefit the wizarding world. We will never be able to go back to the time where we lived in the open, but the restrictions that are in place now are too extreme and detrimental to the wizarding community and I am not the only one who believes this in the ICW."

Neville and Dean sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts at the information that had been divulged to them. Wizarding countries did not really mix with each other apart from trade deals and those were taken care of by Ministry officials. The paranoia during and after the witch hunt led to ordinary wizards and witches isolating themselves so much that even visiting other wizarding countries was not something that was done. Neville was mulling over the fact that he had never read any of this in his history textbook or even heard of it. Whilst Dean was thinking how different his life would have been if his ancestors had stayed in Africa, would he even exist and if he did, how would his life had been different to the one he lead now.

"We really do want to help in any which way we can," Harry said tentatively to his former classmates.

"We will have to speak with the others before a decision can be made." Dean said.

"Fair enough but don't take too long, news of your leader's death is spreading, you are losing morale. People want an inspirational figure they can rally behind," David said as he cast his gaze to Harry. At the mention of Hermione, Harry's face went pale as he looked at his old friends waiting for them to confirm or deny Hermione's death.

"She isn't dead," Neville said calmly. Squeezing Dean's shoulders he stood up bidding them goodbye.

Harry stood up to and followed them to the door, before he disabled the charms on it he asked, " Is she really okay?" Getting no response from them he sighed, "Fine. Can you let her know that I'm sorry and I miss her?" reaching into his pocket he produced a letter handing it to Neville the only one among the two who wasn't acting with open hostility towards him. "Can you give her this, from me, and tell her..." rubbing his face tiredly he sighed, "...just please give this to her from me."

Pocketing the letter Neville waited for him to open the door not making any promises in delivering the letter or not. Taking the charms off Harry took a step back and watched them walk away.

"Do you think they will take us up on our offer?" Nina asked. Harry was quiet for a minute, if you had asked him that question months ago he would have known exactly how his friends would have reacted, but so many things had changed since then that he wasn't sure anymore.

"I don't know." he replied truthfully.

 **Review please would like to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Sorry about the late posting and this chapter. Just needed to get something out to hopefully help with the writers block. Thank you all for all the previous reviews. Looking forward to hearing what you guys want and where you want this story to go.**

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _You know I'm not the best with expressing myself but for this, for you I'm going to try. I'm sorry. Saying it, writing it down doesn't seem like enough because it isn't. No amount of I'm sorrys or letters apologising will ever make up for what I have done to our friendship, to you. I'm not only talking about the last two years but also the seven before that._**

 ** _You are the only friend I had who stood by me through everything. Who picked me up when I was sure I didn't have the strength to keep going. The only one who who still believed in me even when I had lost all belief in myself. I would not be here without your Hermione. I wish I had done things differently but it's a bit late for that, all I can do now is hope to make up for all the wrongs I have made. I know I do not deserve it but I will still ask. Please give me one more chance one more to show you what a proper and true friend I could be._**

 ** _I'm so proud of you. Friendship and bravery things you have in abundance Hermione._**

 ** _Yours forever and always,_**

 ** _Harry_**

Blurrily looking down at the letter a sad smile graced her features. Using the back of her hands to wipe her tears she stuffed the letter back in her pocket. Casting her gaze across the sparking clear deep blue waters she let her mind wander to the letter and her old friend. A myriad of emotions were warring within her. She was happy that he had finally supported her. But there was also a sadness from wishing he would have come to the conclusion sooner then maybe their friendship would be different from what it currently was. Their friendship would never be the same, maybe it would be better she hoped but she wasn't too optimistic on that. Too much had happened she had changed so much.

At that thought she glanced down at her new prosthetic arm. The silver arm glinted in the afternoon sun, it still took her by surprise every time she glanced at it. It didn't feel like a part of her, it was foreign and a painful reminder of all that she had lost. Skimming her fingers over the cool metal she couldn't help the tears that welled up. She couldn't feel her own fingers against her arm. Stopping her thoughts before they lead to any more depressing places she tried consoling herself, " at least it will make a handy bludgeoning tool if I ever need one," she darkly quipped aloud.

The arm was a prototype George and her had been working on for the past few weeks and this was their first feasible working model they had come up with. They were still working on a synthetic flesh that would look and feel realistic. Even though they had managed to make a working arm she found that she couldn't cast with that arm and learning to recast with her weaker arm was frustrating.

Luna's father had suggested they try placing a vine wood or hawthorn wood in the centre of the arm and adding unicorn hair or dragon heartstrings during the process of casting the arm. So that was on the growing list of things they were working on. Placing the cool metal hand against her heated skin above her beating heart she exhaled slowly reminding herself that what was done was done.She didn't have time for self pity or self reflection there was much that needed to be done. Making her way back to her community she mental run through the preparations for the upcoming meeting with the June Alek and Nina Massood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Briskly walking down the residential London street Ron Weasley tried to calm his nerves. The conversation he was about to have was one that was overdue and he knew that it had a chance of not going well. Standing in front of the jet black door he wrapped his long fingers around the snake knocker and gave it a quick and loud knock. Stepping back he waited for someone to answer the door. There was a time when he would have flooed or apparated in but things had changed. Swallowing nervously as the door opened he tried smiling at the figure of his oldest friend standing in front of him but it came out more of a grimace.

Harry Potter was surprised to see Ron standing outside his home and didn't bother masking his confusion. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence Ron said, "hey there mate, mind if I come in for a chat?" Stepping aside to allow him entrance he closed the door as Ron made his way towards the drawing room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked as his friend took a seat on the sofa. "No thanks I'm good, like the changes you made to the place," he said as he looked around the newly remodelled room. "doesn't make the place look so creepy and gloomy."

Running his hands through his onyx locks Harry nodded. Perching on the armrest of the armchair across from his old friends he waited for him to explain what he wanted to talk about.

"It's been awhile since we hung out or talked about anything that wasn't about work, how are you doing?"

Sighing Harry decided to cut to the chase, "what did you really come to talk about Ron?"

Seeing how he couldn't avoid this conversation anymore Ron decided to delve into and discuss the elephant in the room. Ever since Hermione's shooting the two friends had not been on the best of terms. They had both skated around the topic knowing they each weren't ready to hear what the other wanted to say but the time had come to speak truthfully to each other and hopefully mend their friendship.

"Ginny and Mom are worried about you, you haven't been over for dinner in a while and your lawyers sent Ginny divorce papers. What's going on?" He replied still hoping to avoiding their long overdue talk.

"I just needed sometime to sort something's out and I have been busy", Harry replied waving around the room. "About me and Ginny, I care about her but I realised that I wasn't in love with her. She deserves someone who could love her completely and wasn't dealing with so many demons." He finished shrugging.

Harry didn't want to truly go into the details of his decision to end his marriage to Ginny. If he had been truly honest with his friend he would have told him that those few weeks he dated Ginny in sixth year were some of the most normal moments he had ever had in his entire life. He had held onto those memories and feeling for so long that he had idolised them. When they had reunited and started their romance again it had not been the same. They had both been through too much they weren't the same people anymore. No matter how much he tried to recapture and bring it back they just didn't work anymore. He wasn't going to tell his friend that, that was something he needed to let Ginny know.

"You are her first love she is heartbroken about the divorce blaming herself." Ron added.

Feeling guilty at the information Harry said, " I will explain to her, the decision was solely based on me."

Rubbing his clammy palms on his jeans Ron said, "I'm sorry about what happened during the Hogwarts operation."

"The one where you fired a dark cutting hex at our best friend and your former fiancée?" Harry acidly asked.

"I screwed up ok, I will put my hands up and admit it," he said demonstrating by raising his hands. "We have already lost Hermione, we can't let our friendship disintegrate like this. I miss you mate and I'm sorry for what I did."

Standing up suddenly the red haired man began pacing the room, "you know I see her face when I fall asleep, right when the hex cut her arm. She looked at me so shocked and sad that I had done that, she didn't expect me to do that. Or on the really bad nights I dream about her dying with me standing over her body while she bleeds out and I do nothing." He finished sadly.

"There was so much blood. You know the ministry made sure no one cleaned up the mess from the operation. There is this darkened patch of road in Hogsmeade where our friend took her last breath. Her blood soaked into the earth, the only trace of her that's left."

Looking down at his hands that had been running through his hair the entirety of his speech he swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I killed her." An image of Hermione's shocked expression flashed through his mind. Shaking his head in attempt to dislodge the haunting image he looked at his only true friend left.

"What did you come here for Ron? You want me absolve you from what you have done. Rub your back and tell you it's okay that I forgive you." The speckled man asked.

"You aren't going to get that here mate. We are both guilty, her blood is on our hands all those dead muggle-borns and their families we are too blame." Sitting down defeatedly he continued, "we failed her...we were all she had left in this world and when she needed us we weren't there."

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I have no kinds words to offer you and as much as I would like to blame you alone for all that's happened I know I'm to blame too."

A silence fell between them, the two men's gazes fixed anywhere but on each other, not wanting to see the same hurt expression, hopelessness and revolting expressions they knew they both wore.

"All the things you said about her in the papers and the Hogwarts fiasco why did you do any of that?" Harry asked puzzled, turning his gaze from the antique rug to his companion.

"I know why I didn't do anything to stop it and that's because I was a coward but why did you turn against her?"

Averting from his friends scrutinising gaze Ron fixed his eyes on the moving tapestry of a forest in summer bloom. Mulling over his answer he followed the movement of the swaying green leaves before moving to look at the fruit laden branches. He had hoped Harry wouldn't have asked him that. With his eyes fixed on a low hanging fruit he answered, "I was hurt and embarrassed."

Stuffing his hands into his pants pocket he continued, "her breaking our engagement like that without even letter...it hurt. I know it's not a good enough reason but that's the truth."

Silence filled the space both men lost in their thoughts. "Do you agree with what the ministry has been pushing?" Harry asked.

Shrugging his shoulders the freckled man answered, "not all of it. I think we should have first picks for jobs because our families helped build the wizarding world. The muggle-borns have opportunities in both worlds. I don't think we should be registering them or their wands but they brought it all on themselves."

Any hope Harry had of his friendship surviving flew out the window with that statement. "How are they supposed to get jobs in the muggle world without qualifications? While the ones they have for the wizarding world isn't considered good enough because of their blood status? Doesn't that sound like a bit of what a certain dark wizard believed in?"

"Hold on a minute mate." He exclaimed abruptly, "this isn't anything like what you- know -who did. We aren't killing people because of their blood status, it's just jobs going first to people who have had families in the wizarding world longer."

A humourless chuckle escaped from the raven haired man,"this isn't just some jobs mate," he stated sarcastically. "Before all this it was laws preventing muggle borns from prosecuting purebloods in some instances. Paying double the price for accommodations, triple in taxes for business run by them."

Shaking his head he finished, "you might not be casting avadas at them but don't fool yourself into thinking your beliefs and what you are doing is different from Voldemort"

His face flushing in anger at his friend's statement Ron clenched his fists, "well you are guilty as the rest of us." He spat out angrily.

"I know…" Harry said sadly, "...now get out." He finished his voice firm, pointing towards the exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With a satisfied look towards the packed bag she needed for her away mission for tomorrow she shrunk it before placing it on her dresser. Glancing at the clock mounted on her bedroom wall and noticing the late hour she decided to get ready for bed. Raising her arms above her head in an effort to ease the tension and knots in her shoulders and back she made her way towards her wardrobe in search of comfortable sleep wear.

Entering the immaculate bathroom she switched the light on, the harsh glare from the white halogen bulbs in the bathroom made her shut her tired eyes for a moment. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror Hermione took stock of her appearance. Her brown eyes eyes were slightly dimmed and bloodshot, eyelids were droopy and there were bags forming under her eyes but what did she expect all those late nights, little sleep and early mornings she had been running on the last few days. Her hair somewhat slightly tamed from her younger days was currently frizzy not a single defined curl in place. Too much running her hands through her hair and playing with her curls while she was thinking. Most days by four o'clock she had stopped bothering to recast the anti frizz charm that Luna had taught her. She wasn't vain by any means but she needed to start taking better care of herself she thought as she caught a glimpse of her exposed collarbone in her large sleeping t shirt. If she wasn't careful she would be back to weighing and looking as she did during the horcrux hunt.

A loud and sudden knock at her door interrupted her musings, groaning in frustration at whoever was about to keep her from her bed she quickly finished her dental routine before rushing to answer the door. Surprised to find Angelina Johnson at her front steps she stood for a moment in silent puzzlement wondering what the former Hogwarts alumni could be doing at her doorstep at the late hour.

"Hey Angelina is something wrong?" She asked quizzically. For there was no reason apart from an emergency that would lead the young woman to seek her out. They weren't close friends but were more in the acquaintances category but of late that had moved to a sudden icy hostility from the former quidditch captain towards her.

"It was April first."

More puzzled by her cryptic message she held the door open in invitation to have the conversation indoors. Angelina shaking her head to decline her offer continued, "It was Fred and George's birthday. It officially ended three hours ago,"

A look of shock followed quickly by guilt crossed Hermione's face. Banging her head against the open door she lamented, "I completely forgot."

I know, that's why I'm here," Angelina replied not being able to hide the contempt in her voice. Looking up suddenly at her scathing tone Hermione was taken back by the look of anger on the dark skinned beauties face. Before she could inquire as to why there always seemed to be a current of hostility in all their interactions Angelina ploughed on.

"He has locked himself in his home and won't let anyone in, could you check if he is okay?"

"Yes of course, but I don't know why he would let me in when he didn't let you in."

Clamping her jaw shut Angelina angrily spun on her heal a loud crack signaling her sudden departure. Shaking her head in confusion as she looked at the spot where the young woman had formerly occupied. Shutting her door she apparated into George Weasley's home. Arriving in his front room she was surprised that she had made it inside. She had expected the wards to set her outside from Angelina explanation. Looking around the room she couldn't make out much with the entire house shrouded in mostly darkness, she could just make out the light emanating from one the rooms at the back of his house.

Following the light she called out, " hey George, it's Hermione."

Making her way further into the house she found herself standing in the doorway leading to the deck at the back of the house. With where his house was built George had an amazing view of the beach and surf from his deck, but on this night none of that could be seen all you could hear was the crashing of the waves and the smell of the salty air with every passing wind.

George was laying down in a deck chair his long legs stretched out his feet bare and pant legs rolled up his shins. His gaze was fixed firmly towards the sea, his eyes glassy. His freckled fingers from his left hand were splayed across his stomach the other hand firmly clenched around the neck of a whiskey bottle.

Taking a step onto the deck she made her way to the empty deck chair next to him. Sitting gingerly down not wanting to interrupt his grieving she placed her hand on top of the one he had resting on his abdomen. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you today." She said sadly.

Not receiving a response she exhaled loudly she didn't know what to say to make the situation better. There was nothing that she could do that would erase that look of absolute grief and loss that was etched across his handsome face. Squeezing his hand in comfort she begun to pull it away but was stopped by George gripping tightly onto it before threading their fingers together. Smiling sadly she gave another gentle squeeze. Taking her other hand she brushed his long hair from his forehead.

"Talk to me George. Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

Getting nothing else but another silence she ran her free hand through his long hair. A few minutes passed like this. George lost in his grief staring blindly into the night one hand clutched tightly around Hermione's hand the other around a bottle of whiskey, both working as his anchor. Keeping him planted instead of drifting out into the sea as he wanted to do. Hermione was lost in her guilt of not knowing how to comfort her friend and for not being there for him when he was at his lowest. She sat in silence mesmerised by the silver fingers delving and getting lost in the fiery red strands of George's hair before emerging once again before repeating the process once again.

Hermione didn't know how long they had been sitting there in silence before she broke the silence, "I think Angelina hates me," she said absentmindedly. A sudden chuckle was heard coming from George before he was laughing deeply. Startled by the sudden change Hermione stared at him in confusion. Taking in his laugh lines and the sudden tears that leaked from his tightly shut eyes she was confused but soon joined in as his infectious laugh continued.

Chuckling she added, "I don't know why you find that so funny but I think she might actually hate me."

Wiping his tears George sat up taking a deep swig from the nearly empty bottle before handing it to Hermione. As she accepted it he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Not looking at her as he answered he said, "it's because of me she hates you?"

Hermione was thankful that she had just swallowed that mouthful of alcohol because she was certain she would have been spluttering in confusion at his statement. Seeing as he wasn't elaborating she prodded, "what do you have to do with any of this."

"She doesn't hate you just holds you responsible for me and her not expanding on our existing relationship."

Taking another gulp Hermione's mind worked rapidly as the alcohol burned its way down her throat to settle warmly in her stomach. She had an inkling where this conversation might be leading to, no she was sure she knew where it was leading to. What she wasn't sure about was if she wanted to open that particular can of worms. Taking her eyes away from the bottle in her hand she looked up only to lock eyes with George's warm brown eyes.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she asked, "how am I stopping you from expanding on your existing relationship with her?"

"Because I am in love with you." He stated calmly.

Hermione's eyes opened wildly in surprise. She had not been expecting that, maybe him saying that he liked her but not being in love with her. Averting her gaze she played with the bottle in her hand nervously, "George…"

"Hermione I'm not expecting you to declare your undying love for me. You asked me a question and I answered. I'm in love with you and that's why Angelina hasn't been too friendly towards you. I can talk to her and tell her to back off if she is making you uncomfortable."

There it was again him stating his love for her so easily as if it wasn't a world changing thing. A sudden thought occurred to her, "wait but isn't she and Seamus together. Have you been seeing each other behind Seamus's back?"

"No but we had a sexual relationship after Fred's funeral. It stopped a few weeks before we came to the island."

Mulling over the new information she didn't even know where to begin to examine the messy and unhealthy relationship between George and his dead brother's girlfriend. Finding George's gaze on her she shivered at the expression on his face. The look of adoration, love and lust that she caught sent a shiver through her. She had seen that look before from Dean but his had always seemed a bit more innocent but maybe it was the alcohol that was skewing her observation. Placing the bottle down she begun worrying her bottom lip between her teeth wondering how to approach this delicate subject.

She knew for certain she wasn't in love with George but she also knew it was possible for her to fall in love with him. What wasn't there to love. He was brilliantly clever, charming, disarming and funny. She remembered her lowest point when he had learnt from Dean about what had happened to lead to the end of her friendship with Harry and Ron and how he had comforted her.

Thinking of Dean she closed her eyes wearily another addition to the growing mess. They hadn't defined whatever it is they were doing. Where they even doing anything. They were spending a lot more time together but he hadn't kissed her since that kiss on her front steps after asking her to Luna and Neville's wedding. But she also hadn't made advances to make their relationship more intimate. She did like Dean something could grow from that but something could also grow from her and George.

"Come on you have an away mission today, you should get some sleep."

George's voice pulled her away from her running thoughts, "huh?" She asked confusedly looking up at him as he stood in front of her offering her his hand.

Grinning at her he repeated, "Away mission tomorrow, you should get some sleep."

Accepting the proffered hand she let him help her to her feet. Standing closely to him she could feel the heat emanating from his body which made the cool night air seem colder than it was making her involuntarily shiver. Rubbing her exposed arms with his large warm hands he asked, "you okay?"

"Yeah just getting chilly. I'm not avoiding the talk that we need to have but I am going to head to bed. We can talk more when I get back." She said in an attempt to buy herself more time to figure out what she wanted.

Before she could make her way back to her house she felt George tighten his hold on her upper arm before she felt his warm lips pressed against hers. Gasping in surprise offered him a chance to swipe his tongue into her mouth. Feeling his tongue caressing hers she moaned involuntarily and grasped on to his shirt. Their tongues moved together sweetly and she tasted the whiskey on his tongue. Pulling back suddenly he looked at her pink cheeks and eyes closed in ecstasy. Placing a final gentle kiss on her wet lips he said, "thanks for the birthday present."

Opening her eyes she looked up at his smiling face, his eyes shining joyfully and a

teasing smirk gracing his lips. She replied, "you are welcome."

"Sure you can manage to apparate home okay after that?" He cheekily asked as he listened to her laboured breathing. It hadn't been a very long kiss but she seemed to be completely frazzled and he enjoyed the fact that he had accomplished that with a simple kiss.

Catching his teasing tone she replied, "yup. Goodnight George." Before she apparated away.

Not knowing it but she had made a challenging day slightly more better for George.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 ** _"Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance"_**

 ** _Sun Tzu_**

Arild sat behind his desk shoulders back and head held high. His scarred face devoid of any emotions looked on as the man in front of him blathered on. His long fingers curled into fists as another ignorant and hateful epithet was directed towards him and his clan. Hiding his fists under his desk his gaze shifted to the other goblin warriors guarding the doors.

Running his eyes over the traditional armour and weapons they were adorned in his gaze moved around what had become his office. There was nothing remarkable about the large room. It held a large desk with an expensive chair that he currently occupied, before him were two chairs for visitors. The best thing in the room was a large tableau on the left wall depicting a gobbling battle.Realising the man before him had stopped speaking he returned his gaze to his visitor.

"We need the gold in the ministry accounts by tonight."

Keeping the sneer of his face Arild answered, "what collateral would the ministry be putting up?" Shifting through the documents on his desk he continued, "you have already placed the ministry of magic offices as collateral for your last loan, and there is nothing else of equal or higher value that the ministry holds that could guarantee this amount of a loan."

Minister Dawlish flushed with indignation at the goblins gall for questioning him. "You listen here, me having this conversation with you is a courtesy. If I wanted we could enter your bank and take what is rightfully ours. I have the support of the ICW."

Standing up Dawlish straightened his robes and pulled himself to his full height, " do what I say and you and your kind can keep your underground hovels. Defy me and the wizarding world will rain down upon you and drive you further into the ground."

Arild watched as the minister exited his office in a swirl of robes. Letting out a battle roar he picked up the broadsword under his desk and brought it down on his elegant desk. With a heaving chest he looked down at the sword that he had received after his first kill. A sword that showed his high standing amongst his people. With a loud creak he took the embedded sword out of the wooden desk.

Turning to the two goblins who had not moved an inch during his outburst he growled out, "we need to go visit Bard Flitwick."

As they left his office he turned his gaze from the destroyed desk to the tableau on the wall. It was time the goblins nation reminded the wizarding world that they were still a mighty race.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note - Edited the chapter. Some parts are still the same but added more content as well. Thank you so much everyone who leaves a review, it means a lot to read what you think and your suggestions are always welcomed. All mistakes are mine, sorry but English is like my third language.**

 **If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face- forever**

 **George Orwell, 1984**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Filius Flitwick hurried steps echoed through the cavernous caves as he made his way towards his family's ancestral home. He vanished his robes as he took a turn knowing his fellow goblins did not take well to him dressing as a wizard. He didn't know why his father had summoned him, their monthly meetings were not for a few more weeks. He knew it was not a social call, his father never did those. Standing before a large and intricate door he took a steadying breath. He could not appear flustered in front of his father, he was a goblin always calm and collected.

With one long finger he run it through the intricate carvings on the door, only family members knew what carvings were to be touched. One wrong move and he knew what traps his ancestors had set about to discourage intruders. Stepping back he watched as the large door melted away to reveal a high domed room which acted as the receiving room. Paying no mind to the lavish chairs, paintings and gold draped lamps he made his way further into the home.

Filius didn't pay much mind the his surroundings, if he spent too much time standing still he would notice his mother's absence. His ancestral home didn't feel like a home ever since her death when he was a young boy. It was devoid of all her human touches as his father often put it.

He could hear gruff voices coming from his father's study, approaching the door he took one steadying breath before knocking and stepping in. As he entered the room the occupants stopped talking and all gazes rested on him. Filius braced himself and fought the urge to shrink back from the gazes of the others. Years of torment from his fellow goblins for not being goblin enough still plagued him. Placing his right fisted hand across his chest while his left hand went behind his back he bowed respectfully to those present in the room.

"Filius I sent for you hours ago, yet you just arrived now?" Bard Flitwick said. His gruff voice ringing across the room.

"I came as soon as I could. There were other matters that needed to be taken care of before my departure," Filius said trying to keep his voice even. Security on the island was tight. Arrivals and departures tightly controlled. It took a team of ten to bring down the wards in the one area designated two allow international travel.

"Yes...well you still seem to place those wizards above your own."

Before Filius could defend his actions his father carried on, "This is Arild manager of Gringotts and Asger Goblin representative to the Ministry. "

"Honoured to meet you both," he said as he bowed once more. Taking the offered seat at the table, he waited for the need of his presence to be made clear.

"the time has come my son for the goblin nation to take a stand against those who have taken such pleasure in oppressing us. The goblin tribes will unite and wage war against the wizards. You have to chose my son, will you fight with us or against us?"

That had always been the fight against him and his father. Was he a goblin or not. He could never be goblin enough for his father, which wasn't his fault. He was also half human. He mulled over the information his father had just given him, a war between the goblins and the wizards. They would lose, he came to that conclusion immediately. They had the numbers and courage but the wizards had magic. A simple wave of their wands and hundreds of them would die. Not even including the magical creatures they could set loose on the battlefield against them.

There was a better way, a way that wouldn't result in the deaths of so many of his kin, but it would mean a compromise. He could sense a war was imminent between the muggle borns and wizarding community. A war that he was not sure the muggle borns would win without proper capital. War was expensive and the island was barely ticking over with what little money they had left. Combining their forces the goblins and the muggle borns would have a better chance of dealing a crippling blow to the wizarding community.

He knew it would be a challenge to convince his father and the goblins around the table of his plan, they didn't trust wizards. Clearing his voice he prepared to lay out his plan.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo

The cloudless night held a chill to it, the night creatures made a soothing soundtrack to the night. Two winged horses waited patiently as their riders readied themselves for a long flight throughout the night, into to the early morning. Hermione run her hands gently on the thestrals head, marvelling at the velvety texture of its skin. The sharp edges of its bones broke the marvel and reminded you that they were not normal horses.

"Are you ready for this?" Dean whispered not wanting to spoil the magical moment the night seemed to hold. Smiling Hermione turned to him, seeing his face cast in the glow of the burning torches made a lump form in her throat. It was only a few hours ago that she had kissed George and how Dean was looking at her now was making her feel guilty.

Seeing her troubled expression Dean cupped her cheek with his hands and brought her face up to see her better. "you have nothing to be worried about, you got this," smiling at her he added, "and I promise I won't let you fall off the thestral."

Laughing slightly at his attempt to lift her spirits she stepped closer to him, wrapping her hands around his waist she buried her face into his chest. For a moment she tried to enjoy this moment. The cold air blowing around them, the chorus of night creatures singing their songs. Dean's strong arms wrapped around her, the heat from his body seeping into hers and the smell of parchment and paint that always clung to him.

As she stepped back she said, " I know you won't, I'm in safe hands with you."

They stood there bodies pressed tightly against each other and oblivious to their surrounding. Looking deeply into the other's eyes, seeing a new hidden side to the person before them. Before they could speak Neville cleared his throat, breaking the spell between them.

"Sorry guys but we have to get going."

"yes of course," Hermione answered hoarsely.

Helping her mount the thestral Dean joined her on the saddle. Feeling her hands link over his abdomen he joined Neville in their steady ascent towards the sky.

OoOoooOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOOOooOOoOoooO

The room was dimly lit, two small rectangle windows were set high near the ceiling letting in light and ventilating the room. Cooling charms kept the desert heat at bay making the room a pleasant refuge from the unrelenting sun. Hermione's eyes had long adjusted to the room, the sweat that had once lined her back and forehead long since dried. Her heart though was still tattooing against her rib cage

Sitting on an intricately woven rug, a low table sat between the two meeting groups. Hermione, Dean, Neville and Luna on one side. Harry, Nina, June and David on the other. The small talk had been dispensed with and now was the time to discuss the matter at hand.

"it is great to finally meet you Hermione Granger, you have become a beacon for a great cause." June's husky voice rung across the room. Smiling politely at the compliment she replied, "thank you but I did not set out to be beacon or a mascot. This is bigger than all of us, I just wanted change."

"Spoken as a true leader. The mark of true leadership is one who does not seek it but has it thrust upon them." June stated, sipping her cooling tea.

"Yes that's all well and good, now let us discuss why we are really here. We need to rally our troop if we want to make a radical change to the ICW and the wizarding community." David Oliech's booming voice cut through the pleasant atmosphere.

"Can all this be done without much bloodshed?" Harry asked his eyes moving from Hermione's form to the man sitting next to him.

"Of course not," Oliech scoffed, "we need to take over the ministries in the different countries that's the only way this will work and to do that we will have to fight for it."

"but I thought Germany, the African Covens and a few others were on our side?" Luna asked wanting to clarify.

"their will be no opposition from the African Covens we are all of one goal. Even though he have sympathisers in other countries they would still need our help to take power and hold onto it from those opposing them within their own Ministry." Oliech clarified.

"How do we go about this?" asked Dean.

"First we need to get all the rebels together," June spoke eyeing the young people across from her, "in one place. Train them and attack the different ministries when the time is right."

At the mention of more fighting Hermione moved uneasily on the rug. Looking down at her silver arm she swallowed around the lump in her throat. Fighting meant losing people, more deaths and injuries that would weigh heavily on her.

"Could we not just take the rebels in, and anyone who want to leave the wizarding world and leave them to their own self destruction?" she asked looking at June.

"No," Nina replied, "that does not solve the problem, it is just hiding from it. The time has come for a revolution, for a proper change and this is the first chances we have had in centuries to do that for the better."

"I know you do not wish to see anymore people die Hermione, but sometimes fighting is the only way to bring about real change." Harry said to her. His emerald eyes bored into her brown orbs searching to see if she understood.

Sighing and nodding in defeat Hermione spoke, "okay, let's iron out what we have to do.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooooOoOoOoO

Her hands cautiously hovered over the centuries old scrolls fighting the temptation to take one out. Hermione couldn't believe she was standing in the famed library of Timbuktu, she had always wanted to visit the historical site.

"You can take one out you know," Harry's voice cut through her musings, "it's magically protected from decay and tears."

Hermione knew this moment was coming and as much as she had prepared herself for it, she was still taken off guard by the sound of his voice. Turning to face her old friend she plastered a smile on her face, "hey Harry,"

"Hey Hermione," he replied, "it's good to see you." He felt his words were inadequate to truly express how he felt at seeing her. Months of worrying she was dead and countless hours thinking about how he had failed her he finally had a chance to clear the air.

"Did you get my letter?"

"I did, thanks for that."

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them. Gone was the easy repartee between the two friends and the comfortable silences. Harry looked over his friend again. He hadn't stopped looking at her since she walked through that small door of the hut. Her hair was longer, slightly sun bleached from spending hours outside. Her normal light olive toned skin darker. She looked healthier her weight back to what it was before the hunt. Her eyes looked troubled though, bags under her eyes letting him know she wasn't sleeping well. Moving his eyes to the silver hand poking out of her light long sleeved cotton shirt he swallowed uncomfortably.

"Ron is really torn up about what happened the last time we were together."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head in disappointment, this was playing out like a familiar scene. Every time her and Ron would fight Harry would act as the peacekeeper. Coming to her and asking her to be the bigger person and forgive, always the one forgiving. Swallowing her hurt and anger and making Harry and Ron not feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry that Ron is torn up about me losing my arm," she said brandishing her new silver arm, "be sure to give him my apologies."

Looking down ashamedly at her scathing tone he knew that he had made a misstep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," sighing he rubbed his neck nervously, " how have been?"

She shrugged at the question, she didn't really have an answer for him. Too many thoughts and emotions were swirling around her.

"How have you been?"

"I have been better…" stepping closer he took her hand, " I've missed you"

Giving his hand a quick squeeze she said, "I missed you too," and it was true she missed her friend. How could she not, he and Ron were her first ever true friends. The adventures and tribulations that they had undertaken together. There was no going through that without it binding you. At the same time she had taken a different path to her friends. So much had happened. So much loss, betrayal heartache. How did you come back from that.

Stepping away from her friend she turned her gaze to the manuscripts lining the walls. Not looking at her former friend she spoke, "from the beginning of our friendship Harry I stood beside you. Tried to face everything with you, helped you whenever I could. Not once did I ever leave you when you needed me. When people said you were an attention seeker or mad I defended you." Turning to face the him she continued.

"You were my friend Harry. I lost so much…" She tapered off thinking of the lifelong effects the torture with Belatrix had done to her body. The physiological effects from the war and most of all her parents death. She didn't blame Harry for this, they were the consequences of a war fought by children.

Locking eyes with her first ever friends she said, "the one time I asked you for help Harry you turned your back on me. Do you know how that felt?"

Harry couldn't bare the look of anguish and betrayal on Hermione's face. Casting his eyes down on to the earthen floor he responded with a simple, "I'm sorry." At his statement Hermione scoffed, shaking her head sadly she turned away from him once again. "That isn't enough anymore."

There was so much that Harry wished to tell her but years of an abusive childhood had taught him to never say what he felt. Hearing a quiet sob he looked up to see Hermione with her back to him. Fighting years of programming he stepped closer to her. Turning her around he enveloped Hermione In a hug. Speaking softly into her hair he said, "you are right it's not enough. It will never be enough for the betrayal i inflicted on you. The damage I caused on our friendship. I do not deserve your forgiveness Hermione but I will still ask for it. I do not deserve your friendship but I beg you to please give me another chance to prove I can be the friend you need."

Holding her tighter he continued his voice breaking slightly, " please. You are more than my friend, you are family. My life is not the same without you. I have gone weeks without speaking or seeing Ron but it has been your absence that has impacted me the most. I never realised how much you enriched my life until you left. If you don't forgive me and want nothing to do with me I'll understand but know this. I will work everyday to make you proud of me."

As Harry held her Hermione cried, for the longest time she had held the smallest belief that things between them could return to how they were. But as she lay her wet cheeks above his beating heart she realised that there was possibly no going back. His beautiful words that she knew must taken a lot for him to say didn't begin to break the wall of hurt and betrayal that surrounded her heart.

OoOoOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOoOoooOO

In a quaint and quiet French home in Naples flashes of spellfire could be seen illuminating the home. Two wizards in dark robes moved about the home meticulously vanishing any traces of the young child who was asleep in her room. Anna Prinz had earlier that day performed her first act of accidental magic at the age of three. The two wizards belonged to the newly launched department of integration. A polite and less scary way of saying department of kidnapped muggle-born children.

A third wizard loomed over the sleeping forms of Anna's parents his hand raised and poised. With a swirl of his wrists and a simple incantation every memory they had of their young daughter vanished. Satisfied with his work he moved on to the young child. Memory modifications weren't advised on children so she would have to come to terms with the sudden disappearance of her parents on her own.

Anna was the third child the agency had acquired in five months. After removal they were taken into a ministry home before being placed with wizarding families. This was a trail project in France the ICW wished to roll out to all its member countries. In the hopes of addressing the concerns of wizarding families unable to produce children or find spouses.

Carrying the sleeping child downstairs he looked over his teams work. Satisfied they had completed their task they made their way into the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deep in the Department of Ministries a door marked experimentation held the ministries new experiment. In a cage lay a whimpering and shivering animal. Dawlish moved from one foot to another slightly uncomfortable with the caged beast and the unspeakable who was hidden behind his hood.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked his voice slightly squeaking.

"Yes," the unspeakable replied his voice sounding as though multiple people with different voices had spoken the same thing. "It is completely under our control, it only needs an order and it won't stop till it's completed."

Dawlish shivered slightly at the unspeakable voice, he didn't understand why they went to such extremes to hide their identities. Stepping closer to the curled up man he looked closely at the disturbing sight. Where once was a man there currently was a creature one would be had to place. Fur covered most of his body. His fingernails long and resembling claws. He could make out scales covering its forehead. Yellow eyes were locked on to him a snarl rumbling through the beasts chest. His lips pulled back exposing sharp teeth that could easily tear flesh. With lightning reflexes a hand lashed out from the cage swiping at the Minister of Magic.

With a yell he stumbled backwards landing awkwardly a few feet away from the cage. "I thought you said it was safe," he yelled.

"It is safe," the many voices from the unspeakable spoke. "If he wanted to kill you you would be dead." With a wave of his hand the cloaked unspeakable opened an unseen door across the room. A frightened middle aged man walked into the room confused by his location. Without missing a beat the unspeakable gave an order, "kill the newcomer."

The cage that had once contained the beast vanished and in a blur it was across the room. A quick swipe of it's hand and the unknown mans head left his shoulders, landing with a wet thud metres away from its body.

"Merlin's beard," Dawlish croaked out. His eyes fixed firmly on the monstrous figure ahead of him. It hadn't moved since decapitating the man. It stood like a sentry before the fallen body eyes fixed ahead, chest barely moving and claws dripping blood onto the floor.

"Bring the body to me."

Obediently the beast followed stooping down to grab the deceased by the leg and dragging it before its master. "Lick its leg,"

With squeamish fascination the minister watched as a long snake like tongue darted out and licked the dead man's leg. With wide eyes he saw the skin burn away from were the beasts saliva had made contact with the leg. Gingerly picking himself off the floor he asked, "how many can you make?"

"As many as you want," was the quick reply.

Smiling at the first good news he had received in a while he contemplated how this was going to change the battle for them. It wasn't the muggle-burns alone who had new weapons up their sleeves.

OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

She stared unblinkingly at the parchment on the table, her vision obscured by the tears threatening to fall. Blinking in hopes that when she opened her eyes the parchment would be gone. The tears made their escape, rolling down her flushed cheek and landing on her shirt. He had finally done it and she couldn't believe it. Ginny always thought that what he needed was space and time and that he would come back to her.

The parchment stating the terms of their divorce proved her wrong. He wasn't coming back, she had lost him. The memory of her mother admonishing her for not having a proper wizarding wedding ceremony assaulted her. With a wizarding wedding ceremony a divorce would not have been possible. They would have been bonded for life, but Harry wanted to have the same ceremony as his parents. So they had gotten married in Gretna Green in a muggle ceremony.

Laying her head on the table she let herself cry for all she had lost.

OoOoOoooOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moving the sleeping witch off his chest Ron ran a hand through his disheveled hair. This was not how he thought his life would have turned out. He was supposed to have someone to share his life with, someone he loved and who loved him back. Instead his days were filled with hunting down people who did nothing but demand a fair chance. His nights fending off advances from witches who wanted nothing but to be just seen with him. Before he chose one to spend the night with, anything to distract himself from feeling the loss of his friends.

As the young witch snuggled close to him, he tried to stop his wandering thoughts. He had two choices try to find a way to fix his friendship with Harry or make a new life without his other best friend.

 **Authors Note- thank you for your patience, still don't know when the next chapter is out but hopefully soon.**


End file.
